Why not forever?
by Doll Hunnybee
Summary: What if Ciel would have a long lost sister who would turn everything upside down and inside out. Love would become hate and hate would become love. And what if there was more than just Angels and Demons what if there was something in between.
1. Chapter 1 A different story

Chapter 1:

_A different story_

Jenavive?'

No reaction

'Hey Jenny'

Jenavive looked up, right in front of her she saw Diedrich a friend of her father and a military soldier.  
>He was the one who raised her for most of her childhood, she knew Diedrich like he was her own father, she knew him from the inside and the outside.<br>She knew his weak spots, his stupid humor and all of his faces, and the one he was pulling now well… she only saw that face when he wanted to tell her something bad or something she would regret later.

'Jenavive what's wrong, you have been staring outside of the window for hours, that's not like you'

Jenavive looked into Diedrichs eyes and she saw he really was worried, she wanted to answer but for some reason she didn't want to tell him.

Diedrich took her hand and walked to the fireplace 'Sit down' he said pointing at the big chair behind her, she looked at him one more time and decided to sit down.  
>Diedrich was sitting in the chair across from her just staring the whole time.<br>'Is something wrong' Jenny asked a little uncomfortable.  
>Diedrich raised an eyebrow 'I asked you first' he looked annoyed and it looks like he didn't want to wait any longer.<p>

Jenavive let out a big sigh she looked up right in Diedrichs eyes witch shocked her a little bit.  
>'I just… I really want to know what happened to my family, but you never tell me anything about it because you're scared it will hurt me' Jenavive sounded relieved after she said what she had want to say for so long.<p>

Diedrich still had the same look in his eyes, the eyes he raised Jenavive with, the eyes you are not supposed to mess with because if you do you're in big trouble.  
>'Will it hurt you?' Diedrich asked after a time of silence.<p>

Jenavive shrugged her shoulders 'Maybe…' it was quite for a while 'But I have the right to know, so you have to tell me'

'Yes you are right about that, but I don't know if you are old enough bu…' before Diedrich could finish his sentence Jenavive jumped in 'I AM 16!' she screamed without realizing.

Diedrichs sighed 'When you were five years old your father asked me a favor' Diedrich said.  
>Jenavive looked confused 'What?...'she didn't understand.<p>

'You wanted to know right?'

'Yes, no I do I really do'

'Well than listen will ya' Diedrich sounded annoyed.  
>Jenavive sat back and looked at him as a sign he could continue.<br>'As I said when you were five years old your father asked me a favor, he asked me if I could take you in for a while.  
>Of course when I heard him say that I was shocked, what the hell am I supposed to do with a five year old girl in my house and by the way I live in Germany and your family in England.<br>Your father told me he wanted to send you to a boarding school in Germany Berlin.  
>I thought it was crazy, to send a five year old girl to Germany without any family, so I told him what I thought.<br>He explained that he wanted to make you into a beautiful well-mannered lady that would be able to be a good wife, he wanted you to do something with your life.  
>And because your brother would be the successor of the Phantomhive company he would…'<p>

'Wait! I have a brother' a smile crossed Jenavives face.

'Yes his name is Ciel, can I go on?' Diedrich asked.

Jenavive nodded and Diedrich continued,  
>'Your father wanted to learn everything to your brother Ciel by himself, he said it was easier that way.<br>Sometimes he would take Ciel to parties to meet people that would be important later, even though he was just 8 years old he knew more people than I did in that time.  
>Your brother was important back then and he still is, but somehow it all went wrong'.<br>Diedrich looked at Jenavive who was listing attentive, what made him continue.  
>'On Ciels 10th birthday…' Diedrich stopped and looked at Jenavive again 'Are you sure you want to hear this' he asked.<p>

'Yes! I do please continue' Jenavive begged.

Diedrich who was still looking at Jenavive let his eyes down and started talking again.  
>'On Ciels 10th birthday… the mansion burned down, your father and mother were killed that night.<br>They couldn't get out on time.  
>The cause of the fire is still unknown '.<p>

Jenavive looked at Diedrich with shocked eyes 'Wh…what about Ciel?' she asked.  
>'Ciel was kidnaped, no one knew who kidnaped him the only thing they know is that he came back suddenly'.<p>

'So he is still alive' Jenavive stood up from her chair without realizing.

'Y…Yes he is, why?'

A big smile crossed Jenavives face she run out of the living room and ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
>The house she lived in was a really big villa, her room was bright and full of furniture made from white wood.<br>Jenavive adored the colour white for some reason, she always thought it was because her hair was white.  
>Her hair was as white as fresh snow and her eyes as dark as ash.<br>Although she was just a human, people on the streets thought she was a creation from the devil itself.

She opened her closet and pulled her suitcase from underneath her bed.  
>She threw her suitcase on her bed and opened the locks, as soon as they were open she just started to throw clothes in it.<p>

Diedrich came in 'What the hell are you doing Jenavive!' he asked while looking around her messy room.

Everywhere he looked were clothes, on the floor, on her bed, they were even hanging outside of window.

'I am going to see Ciel' Jenavive said with a big smile on her face.  
>Diedrich walked towards her and grabbed her arm rough so she would stop pacing her suitcase.<br>Jenavive looked up, 'Jenavive, Ciel doesn't know you are still alive.  
>He is 19 right know there is a chance he has forgotten about you completely'.<p>

Jenavive was still looking at Diedrich 'Yeah b… but maybe he still knows who I am right?'.

'And what if he still knows, what makes you think he still wants to see you.  
>Jenavive just think about it if you go to him now without any warning, and your standing outside of his door.<br>His butler will open the door and ask you who the hell you are, when he does that you can't just say "Oh hi I am Jenavive I am the sister of Ciel I came here to fuck up everyone's lives" while saying that Diedrich imitated Jenavives voice.

'I don't sound like that!' Jenavive said.

'THAT'S NOT THE POINT JENAVIVE!' Diedrich started to scream, and Jenavive knew when Diedrich starts to scream it's better to stay the hell away from him.  
>Some even say he can scare the devil with that voice.<br>'DIDN'T YOU HEAR ANYTHING FROM WHAT I JUST SAID! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD JENAVIVE THEY! ARE ! DEAD!' Diedrich stopped screaming and looked at Jenavive with demanding eyes.

Jenavive didn't realize until now but she felt sad, no not sad… she felt devastated.  
>Her parents… dead… and she would never be able to see them again.<br>She felt her legs shake and her eyes started to water.  
>But she felt she couldn't hold on long, and after a few minutes… she collapsed.<br>She lowered herself on her knees and started to cry, first slow but after a while she started to scream and she couldn't stop the tears form coming.

Diedrich felt a little bad and sat down next to her, he pulled her to him and hugged her tight.  
>After a while he gave her a kiss on her forehead, and Jenavive stopped crying.<br>She remembered her father doing that when she had nightmares and couldn't sleep, and in the worst case Ciel came in because he heard her cry, and he would worry about her so he would sleep with her so she wouldn't be scared anymore.

She looked up and saw Diedrich next to her 'If you want I can ask Ciel if he likes to have a visitor' Diedrich said after a while 'But I am not going to say you're his sister I'll just say you're a girl who wants to meet him for a long time'.

Jenavive stood up immediately 'Do you really want to do that' she asked.

'Of course I'll call the Phantomhive manor myself right now' Diedrich stood up and walked out of the room.

Jenavive followed him thru the halls, she saw Diedrich walking into the phone room and he left the door open she wasn't sure he did that without knowing it or maybe he did it on purpose so Jenavive could listen to his conversation.  
>Either way she was happy she could hear him talk.<p>

She listened to what Diedrich said, '…No Sebastian… no Diedrich from Germany… yes … no I have a favor to ask the young lord… oh well to bad… it's about a girl… no who the hell is Elizabeth… no I don't know her' Diedrich was talking like he knew them really good 'I didn't even knew he was engaged… no I told you another girl… yes … no she wanted to meet the young lord for quite a while now… yes… of course I'll wait'.

'so… can I come' Jenavive asked carefully, Diedrich turned around 'shush'.

'Ah young lord Ciel It has been to long how are you doing… yes yes I'm fine I'm fine, I have a favor to ask you…oh Sebastian already told you… yes I swear it's not Elizabeth… all right… well that's good to hear… yes she will come as fast as she can… all right than goodbye my lord' Diedrich hang up and turned to Jenavive.

'And…?' Jenavive asked, Diedrich looked at her.

'If your fast you can catch the next boat to England'

Jenavive looked at him and started jumping up and down, as soon as she wanted to run to her room her maid came out with her packed suitcases.  
>'Well milady that means you will have to hurry' she said while smiling, she walked ahead of Jenavive and a butler came to help Jenavive with her coat.<p>

Jenavive looked at Diedrich 'Are you sure this is oke' Diedrich smiled 'Call us, as soon as you arrived at the manor'.  
>Jenavive nodded she walked to the door but stopped before opening it, she turned around<p>

'what if he doesn't want me to stay when he finds out I am his sister'

Diedrich looked up to the ceiling as to find an answer that would come falling from the sky 'Well… you can go to Alois, I am a 100 per cent sure he won't turn you down he will take you in for sure.  
>If you want I can call him to tell him you are coming to England' Diedrich said.<br>Jenavive smiled 'That would be great' she ran to Diedrich gave him a kiss on the cheek and run outside into her coach.

After a trip that lasted 4 days she finally arrived in London, she looked around, up to the big houses.

'Uhm miss?' Jenavive heard a voice behind her she turned around and saw a small boy with blond hair and a straw hat.

'Yeah? Am I in your way?'

The boy's eyes became big 'oh no don't worry about it, are you miss Jenavive?' the boy asked.

Jenavive smiled 'Oh… yes that's me'.

'Marvelous, It's really nice to meet you' the boy shook her hand 'My name is Finnian, I am the gardener of the Phantomhive manor.  
>I was asked to pick you up when you would arrive' the boy looked very energetic he seemed young but there was something strange about him.<p>

'Who asked you that, I think I could have come myself… not that I don't appreciate it really'

The boy straiten his back 'Orders from mister Sebastian' he took her hand and led her to the coach.

'Please watch your step miss'.

Jenavive stepped into the coach with the help of the young boy Finnian.  
>When she sat down right across her was a small man, he was holding a teacup and he looked very happy.<p>

'Uhm… who is this' Jenavive asked.

The boy looked at the man and smiled 'Oh don't worry about him, that's Tanaka he is out of energy'

Jenavive looked at the small man again 'Ho Ho Ho' Tanaka said.  
>for some reason Jenavive felt safe inside the coach together with Tanaka.<br>After a few minutes Jenavive arrived at a really big house, she looked outside of the window and saw the big windows and the huge garden.

Finnian opened the door and helped her out 'I'm sorry miss but I can't go thru the front door so you will have to go by yourself if you don't mind' the boy said.

'Why can't you go thru the front door?'

'Oh I am just a servant I am not allowed to go thru the front door but don't worry, I'm used to it' the boy gave her a big smile while he picked up her suitcases and brought them to the door, he bowed and walked away.

Jenavive felt a little nervous but with the confidence she had left she knocked on the door.  
>After a while the door opened and a tall man stood in front of her.<p>

The man had raven black hair and dark reddish eyes although he was wearing a blouse and jacked you could see he was muscled, Jenavive saw it was a butler in an instant.  
>Actually he was pretty handsome, Jenavive felt she was blushing a bit and looked away.<p>

'Good day milady, my name is Sebastian Michaelis I am the butler of this manor and of the young lord Phantomhive'.

He took her suitcases and brought them inside, after he did that a maid came running.  
>Jenavive saw she was a bit clumsy but a good listener, she took the suitcases and brought them upstairs.<br>Jenavive turned around and saw the butler Sebastian close the door, he walked passed her, turned around and bowed.

When he stood strait again he looked right into her eyes 'Welcome to the Phantomhive manor'.


	2. Chapter 2 The other side of the story

Chapter 2

_The other side of the story_

**Some people are meant to be hated and torn apart, others were meant to be loved by everyone, guess I'm not one of those people.  
><strong> 

While following the butler to the garden Jenavive looked at every corner of the halls, every painting they walked by and most of all, all the dark energy that came from the handsome looking butler named Sebastian Michaelis .

They walked thru the big empty halls, the red carpet felt comfortable and home coming every time Jenavive took a step, the yellow walls seemed to shine cause of the sunlight that came in thru the big windows.  
>They walked by so many rooms Jenavive wanted to know what was behind the door every time they passed one.<p>

'So you are from Germany, milady'

Jenavive looked up and realized Sebastian was talking to her 'Well I'm from London, my parents send me to Germany 11 years ago so I could become a proper lady'

'We rarely get women to visit the young lord, well besides his fiancé of course' the butler looked over his shoulder.

Jenavive looked at him with big eyes 'fiancé…?'

'Yes Lady Elizabeth, Elizabeth Midford, do you know her?'

'Well her name sounds familiar I think I played with her when I was younger, I remember she was very loud'

Sebastian gave a small smirk and stopped walking 'Oh we're already here, time flies when you're having fun' the butler looked at her and winked.

They were standing in front of a two glass doors, the butler opened them and the sunlight came like bullets.  
>'My lord, I am terribly sorry to interrupt your work, our guest has arrived' with those words he stepped aside. <p>

Jenavive walked into the garden and smelled the flowers and the fresh air.  
>Everywhere she looked were flowers in all colors, red and pink roses, lilies and much more.<br>Big cherry trees made a roof above the middle of the garden  
>Underneath that roof she saw a round table filled with sweets, the young man she saw sitting at the table caught her eye.<br>He was so handsome and he looked so cool.  
>His blue hair flowed with wind, and his smile was so beautiful.<br>He stood up from his chair and walked towards Jenavive.  
>Jenavive saw the young man was wearing a eye path on his right eye, his other eye was so clear and bright it was full of secrets.<br>Jenavive couldn't stop looking at him.

The young man stood in front of her and took her hand, he gave a small kiss on top while he bowed.  
>Jenavive felt she was blushing and looked away shy.<p>

'Hello milady, my name is Ciel Phantomhive I'm the head of the Phantomhive manor and the Phantomhive company.  
>I'm really pleased to meet such a beautiful lady' he smiled and his eye had a light twinkle in it.<br>'Your name is Jenavive right?' He slightly touched her cheek.

Jenavive pushed away his hand 'Yes I am I have wanted to meet you for a long time'

Ciel looked a little stunned, but after a while he smiled and turned around to walk back towards the round table in the middle of the garden.

'Please sit down' he said when he saw Jenavive was still standing on the same spot.

Jenavive walked towards the table and sat down on the other side.  
>Sebastian stood behind her and pored tea in her cup.<br>'Today we have Earl Gray tea with a lemon touch' he bowed and walked back to Ciel.

Ciel looked up after he took a sip from his tea 'Why did you wanted to meet me so badly, most people know who I am and mostly that's the reason they don't want to meet me.  
>So I was really surprised when Diedrich called the manor and told me there was a girl who wanted to see me.<br>Explain yourself please' the first happy and bright eyes turned into a cold and terrifying gaze.

Jenavive thought she may could come up with some kind of lie but she knew the truth would come back later on.  
>She looked into his big, cold, blue eye 'If I tell you will you believe me' she looked at him serious and realized she was looking just as cold as Ciel did.<p>

Ciel put on a fake smile 'Of course I will, please tell me'

Jenavive looked at Sebastian who was looking even scarier than he did a while ago, she looked back at Ciel.

'I…I'm your sister'

Ciel gave a small smirk and looked at Jenavive 'I was wondering when you would come back'.

Jenavives eyes became big 'Y…you knew'

Ciel nodded 'Of course I did so tell me Jenavive, when are you going to tell me the reason you really came here, cause if I'm right you are now the 5th girl this week to tell me you are my sister' he looked irritated and annoyed.

Jenavive didn't know what to say she just looked at Ciel stunned.

'You don't believe me' she said 'It isn't a joke, Diedrich told me the story he would never lie to me'

'He just want you to get married, you're just a girl looking for love'

Jenavives gaze turned cold as ice 'I know nothing about the feeling of love, I was and am hated my whole life.  
>I was send to Germany by my parents they didn't even consider to raise me they're selves like Vincent did with you.<br>They never called, they never send me letters and now I hear they are dead years after they died.  
>Now I am turned down by my brother, I think you should talk to someone else about love because I don't know what the hell you're talking about'<p>

A small breeze came thru the garden and Jenavives white hair was blown to her right side, that was the moment Ciel saw the birthmark underneath Jenavives left eye.  
>It was exactly the same spot as his father's, he looked at her closely and felt like he was looking at a young, selfish, white haired version of his mother.<br>The full lips, the big eyes and the pink cheeks, everything looked so identical to his mother's.

'Tell me your name, your full name' he said after a while.

Jenavive looked at him stunnend and said her name while still looking at him 'Jenavive Letalis Gemma Racheal Angelina Lilium Phantomhive'

Hearing Jenavives real name he remembered everything the time they were together and the pain he felt when she was gone.  
>He stood up from his Chair walked to Jenavive and pulled her in a tight embrace.<p>

´I can't believe I forgot about you so easy…Jenavive?'

'Yes what is it'

Ciel hugged her even tighter 'Please… don't go away again, I don't want to forget about you anymore'

Jenavive felt tears coming up she tried to hold it in but for some reason she couldn't, she wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck and cried 'Ciel I missed you so much, I don't want to go away I just want to stay like this.  
>I…want to stay with you' <p>

Ciel smiled, a thing he almost never did so it shocked Sebastian a bit when he saw the happy siblings together just spitting out their feelings.

'Don't worry I never even been near your room so it's all still there, you can stay as long as you want' Ciel planted a small kiss on her forehead.

'Still, there is something I want to know' Ciel said 'Why were you send to Germany all of the sudden'

Jenavive looked up into his blue eye 'I still don't know they wanted to make me a proper lady but I actually don't really believe that' she let go of Ciel's neck and looked down.

'Maybe they knew what was going to happen and they wanted to keep me safe from all the bad things.  
>I lived with Diedrich since then, he raised me as a strong lady and cared for me when I was scared.<br>I slept his bed when there was a thunderstorm, and he would beat the bullies when I came home crying.  
>My appearance always caused trouble, my hair to white and my eyes to dark.<br>My skin to pail and my dresses to outstanding.  
>Everyone thought it was a curse, some of them even thought I was made by the devil.<br>Boys thought I was creepy and girls didn't like me cause I was prettier than they were.  
>The only friends I had were Diedrich's dogs, they didn't look at my appearance they didn't mind my hair being white as snow and my eyes awfully dark'.<p>

Jenavive stood up and turned around, she pulled her white hair over her shoulder.  
>The dress she was wearing was low enough to show half of her back, Ciel looked at it and saw she was completely covered with scars.<br>Ciel could see the scars were once really deep wounds, the kind that doesn't heal quickly.

Ciel hugged her from behind 'You're safe here' he tightened his hug and just stood there for a few minutes.

After a few minutes Ciel let go of her and grabbed her hand, Jenavive turned around and stared at him with her big eyes.  
>'From now on my house is your house, my servants are your servants and my friends are your friends' he said happy<br>'Really?' a smile appeared on Jenavives face she jumped into Ciel's arms 'Thank you so much… Onii-Chan' she looked at him and gave a playful wink.

Ciel turned red and before he could say something to her Sebastian came in between 'Milady, please follow me to your room then' He smiled big.

Jenavive looked at Ciel, Ciel nodded in agreement 'Uhm… Yes of course'.

She followed Sebastian to her room.

Her room was like Ciel said, untouched.  
>It was bright and white with pink curtains and a big baby pink Queen sized bed.<br>It all looked so familiar and new, She felt a small tear going down her cheek she wiped it away quickly and hoped Sebastian didn't see it.

'I will be calling you when dinner is ready Milady' Sebastian said.

'Alright, thank you Sebastian' she looked at him cheerfully and smiled with glowing eyes.

Sebastian stared at her big eyes for a few seconds, he smiled and closed the door when he left.

Right on that moment Sebastian discovered that maybe demons really can feel happiness.


	3. Chapter 3 An overtaking power

Chapter 3

_An overtaking power_

**Someday it will all be gone.  
>The people you loved, the life you lived and the worries in your head.<br>You won't breath, your heart won't race when you're in love and you won't feel the pain when rejected.  
><strong> 

**But that doesn't mean you have to lay underground rotting and waiting to be forgotten.  
>You can walk around, watch people grow and learn, and revenge all your old and new enemy's that have embarrassed you…Well…<strong>

**Onley when you make the right contract of course…**

'Milady please wake up'

Jenavive heard a voice far away in her head.

'Milady?'

Jenavive felt something warm on her cheeks, when she tried to open her eyes she stared right into Sebastian's eyes.  
>Somehow it didn't scare her Sebastian was right in front of her, she looked at his face and realized how beautiful his eyes were.<br>And most of all his eyes were almost the same colour as hers, something that made her feel safe.  
>He looked like some kind of angel cause of the sunlight that came in trough the window.<br>She was almost sure it was the sunlight she felt on her cheek a moment ago.

Sebastian smiled and stroked a string of her hair out of her face 'Well good morning milady, it looks like you have slept well.  
>I made some morning tea for you if you like' Sebastian said while making some tea. <p>

Jenavive pushed her body op and sat against the head of the bed, she stretched her back and arms. 

When Sebastian walked back to her with a cup of mint tea she yawned big and rubbed her eyes.  
>Sebastian laughed when he saw.<p>

'My my, here you go milady' he handed her the cup of tea 'So it's your birthday next week right' he asked all of the sudden. 

Jenavive looked up 'Yes… how did you know'

'If I wouldn't know such a thing about my masters sister, what kind of butler would I be' he winked at her.

'Did Diedrich call?' Jenavive asked

'Oh what a good guess, did you notice'

'No not really, he told me he would call soon so I thought it might be him' Jenavive smiled.

'Well your brother knows now too and he wants to throw you a party, do you like party's milady?' Sebastian asked.

'Uhm… depends on what kind of party it is, I hate formal party's but I really like a masked ball or something'

'That's good to know, I shall report it to my master' Sebastian wanted to walk out of the room but before he could open the door Jenavive stopped him.

'Wait!' she screamed 'Uhm… Sebastian would you like to go shopping with me?  
>If there is really going to be party… well I would need a new dress and new shoes, so do you want to go with me' she looked at Sebastian curious.<p>

After a while Sebastian smirked 'Of course I will milady after all you need to be as safe as possible'.

Jenavive laughed 'Oh and you're supposed to be safe when I'm with you'

'Well of course you will milady, I guess you haven't seen my Kong fo fighting yet'

Jenavive busted out laughing 'Yeah sure'

'Oh uhm… Sebastian?' Jenavive sounded a little nervous, she putted the cup of tea on her night dresser and stood up from her bed.  
>The pyjama's she was wearing was an oversized blouse from Sebastian.<p>

'What is it milady?' Sebastian asked.

Jenavive walked towards him 'I could use some help getting into my dress, can you please help me?' she asked shy.

'I could ask may rin to help you if you feel more comfortable with that' Sebastian said.

'No it's fine, we are all just human right man or woman we are practically the same'

Sebastian let out a small chuckle when she said that 'Of course milady'.

Sebastian walked to the closet and pulled out a cute black dress with a lot of white lace and a few ribbons, white boots and a baby pink coat with a lot of fur.  
>He putted it over a chair and walked back to Jenavive, he started to unbutton her blouse.<br>He stood behind her and pulled the blouse off her arms he putted it on the bed and picked up the dress.  
>Jenavive wasn't embarrassed of her body, she didn't mind a man looking at her and helping her dress, he was just a butler after all.<br>Sebastian pulled the dress over her head and began pulling the strings of the small corset attached to it.  
>He noticed the scars she had on her back but didn't mind to ask her cause she might shut down if he did and she seemed so lively he didn't want to ruin that.<br>Jenavive sat down on the bed wile Sebastian putted on her shoes.  
>When he was done he stood up and helped her off the bed.<p>

For some reason Jenavive felt really happy someone helped her after such a long time, she hugged Sebastian without realizing.  
>She looked up to his face and smiled bright 'So… you want to be friends'<p>

Sebastian started to feel uncomfortable, he stared at her with big eyes 'well… friends you say, that's a big word isn't it' he said nervous.

'Maybe it is but I have the feeling I can trust you Sebastian, do you think that's weird' she asked.

'No milady not at all, it's normal to trust your brother's butler' Sebastian walked to the chair and picked up her coat 'Shall we go now, the day is just starting so we can go shopping the whole day long' he said.

Jenavive smirked 'Sebastian, that sounds like heaven'.  
>She let Sebastian help her with her coat and they walked out of the room.<p>

Ciel was working in his office quietly when suddenly Jenavive busted in 'Ciel! Give me money!' she said while walking to his desk.

Ciel dropped the gun he was holding to investigate and it fell on his foot 'AAAUH, GOD DAMNID JENAVIVE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF KNOKKING YOU FOOL!' he screamed.

Jenavive looked at him stunned 'Well I'm sorry but I need money for new clothes' she said calm.

'CLOTHES! YOU CAME BURSTING IN FOR GOD DAMN CLOTHES, GO MAKE YOUR OWN MONEY'

'Make my own money?, what the hell do you think I am some kind of slave'

Ciel looked at her mad while pulling out a silver box, when he opened the box he pulled out £1.000,- 'Here you go you can use this I saved it up for you' he gave her the money.

'for me? Why?'

'Diedrich warned me when he called me yesterday evening, he said you would go shopping once in 2 weeks so I already saw it coming.  
>Now take it and get the hell out of my office I'm busy'<p>

Jenavive gave him a small kiss on the cheek 'Thank you Onii-Chan' she turned around and ran outside

Downstairs Sebastian and Finny were waiting for her, Finny waved at her when she cheerfully walked down the stairs.

'Oh is Finny coming along to' she asked when she saw him.

'Yes of course he is if we are going to shop the whole day we will need some extra hands, don't we' Sebastian said while holding the door open.  
>'You don't mind do you?' Finny asked.<p>

'No not at all, the more souls the more fun right' Jenavive said as she passed Finnian and Sebastian.

An even bigger smile appeared on Finny's face when he heard that.  
>They stepped into the coach and rode to the centre of London.<p>

After 4 hours of shopping Jenavive was still fired up to go look in more shops, she ran from clothing shop to clothing shop while Finny and Sebastian followed her.  
>By that time she already had 3 pair of new shoes, 1 new skirt, 5 new dresses and 8 pieces of jewellery.<p>

After another 3 hours they finally arrived home.

'Finnian would you mind bringing her new stuff up to her room' Sebastian asked 'I have some things to ask lady Jenavive'.

Finny yawned 'All right then' Finny picked up the shopping bags and walked upstairs while Jenavive was looking at Sebastian.

'What did you wanted to ask me? Is it about Ciel?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian walked up to her and grabbed her chin, he slightly lifted it up and he looked straight into Jenavives eyes.  
>Jenavive blushed and looked away.<p>

'You're not at all a lady' Sebastian said suddenly 'A lady doesn't go shopping for 7 hours and bursts into an office without knocking.  
>So what did you learn in Germany those 11 years' he let go of her chin.<p>

Jenavive looked at the ground 'Well… when it was clear I had to stay longer than just a few years I tried to feel at home in Germany.  
>But when I did it felt like I didn't want to become a lady yet I was so young back then so I learned nothing.<br>Of course Diedrich thought me some things like how to eat like a lady, walk like a lady and speak like a lady' Jenavive said 'But he never showed me how to dance the Waltz, or how to behave like a "real" lady'.

Sebastian looked surprised at Jenavive 'So if I understand, we are going to give you a birthday party but you don't know how to dance?  
>Well that isn't really use full is it' Sebastian walked away towards two wooden doors.<br>He looked over his shoulder 'Please follow me' he said while he kept walking.

Jenavive ran after him and ran into his back when he suddenly stopped 'oh… sorry' she said while blushing.

Sebastian opened the doors and walked inside with Jenavive behind him, when they arrived at the middle of room he stopped and turned around 'This milady is the ballroom, I have a question for you' he said 'would you like to learn how to dance'

Jenavive looked up 'Yes! I… I would love that' she smiled.

'Very well then' Sebastian said 'let's start right now, we only have 2 hours left, so pay attention and you will be able to dance at your own party'.

He came closer to Jenavive and putted his hands around her waist, he grabbed one of her hands and putted it on his shoulder while he held the other one in his hand.

Jenavive felt she was turning red and looked down.

'Lesson number one' Sebastian said when he lifted her head up towards his eyes 'Never look at the ground.  
>Now follow my lead' Sebastian started to dance slowly so Jenavive could follow without standing on his feet.<p>

'One, two ,three, one, two, three, one, two, three very good keep up this rhythm'

While Jenavive was dancing with Sebastian she caught herself smiling but she didn't mind.  
>After 30 minutes she was dancing as if she learned it years ago, she felt she was flying and looked up into Sebastian's eyes.<br>She could see happiness in his eyes, he smiled and pulled her tighter to his chest.

Ciel was looking at them for a little while now he was standing at the doors of the ballroom, he closed his eyes and thought back at the last time he danced with someone with such a big smile as Jenavives… He couldn't remember.

Ciel was a demon for 6 years now but it felt like it was 20 years for him, Sebastian showed him how to hide it from the rest of the world.  
>Of course the reapers knew about it but he wouldn't really call them human so they didn't belong at the rest of the world they had their own world what was fine by him.<p>

While Ciel was drowning in thoughts he heard a loud bang, he looked up and saw Jenavive lying on the ground.

'Jenavive!' he ran towards her, Sebastian had already kneeled down to try to wake her up.

'Sebastian what happened' Ciel asked.

'I am not sure we were dancing and suddenly her eyes rolled back and she fell on the ground And I was so distracted by her smile before I didn't realize until I heard the bang'

'Is she going to be okey?'.

'Yes don't worry about her she is going to be just fine, so the party can go on' Sebastian said.

He lifted her up and held her in his arms, like that he walked upstairs to her room followed by Ciel.

Jenavive woke up slightly, she felt two arms around her.  
>She heard the voices of Ciel and Sebastian.<p>

'So master?' she heard Sebastian say 'When are you going to tell her you and I are demons'

'What are you crazy, I can't tell her that' Ciel answered.

'If she is really going to stay you will have to tell her, otherwise she will find out herself when she will age and you will not'

'Yes I know that but I don't want her to be scared off me, you know what people think about demons in books they get burned and murdered in the most terrifying ways'

'Of course I know that I am a high rated demon if I wouldn't know such things…'

'Yes yes what kind of demon would you be' Ciel said annoyed.

Sebastian smirked 'Master… you know me to well'.

With that Jenavive fell asleep slowly she couldn't hear their voices anymore and when she woke up she was in her bed with her pyjama's on.

She wasn't sure she dreamed the conversation she heard but before she could decide it was a dream or reality she saw Ciel sitting in the chair next to her bed.

He looked like a fairy-tale prince with a dark side… she loved it.

Sebastian came walking in, he stopped when he saw Jenavive sitting straight up in her bed 'oh you are awake milady, how do you feel' he asked

'I am fine I have a bit of a headache and my knees hurt a lot' Jenavive said.

'You passed out when we were dancing, you really scared me' Sebastian said.

He walked to the bed and shove the blanket down to her feet, Jenavive saw her knees were wrapped in bandages.

When Jenavive wanted to ask why, Ciel opened his eyes he looked surprised when he saw Jenavive was already awake.  
>Jenavive looked at him and smiled 'Did you have a good rest' she asked.<p>

'Uhm… yeah I… I did, Sebastian can you leave us for a minute I need to talk to Jenavive about something really important'.

'Yes my lord' Sebastian said, he wanted to open the door when Jenavive said something unexpected.

Sebastian turned around his eyes focussed on her face 'Excuse me milady can you please repeat that'.

Jenavive sighed 'I said, if it's about you to being demons I wouldn't see a reason why he should leave'.

Sebastian and Ciel stared at her without saying a word.

'And Ciel don't think you will be a bad brother just because you're a demon, that's just stupid.  
>You will be my brother alive or dead, demon, human, dwarf or vampire I don't really care'<p>

'How did you…' Ciel wanted to speak but Jenavive cut him off 'When Sebastian was carrying me to my room I woke up a bit and heard you talk, a few minutes later I fell asleep again' Jenavive explained.

'And if you are going to deny it, well I think you don't realize but your eyes are glowing'

Sebastian had calmed down a bit and let out a big sigh 'Well there is no escaping now, even for an 16 year old girl I think this is impressive' he said.

Ciel sat back in his chair 'Well…she is a Phantomhive after all'.

Jenavive smiled 'so it really is true' she asked curios.

Ciel looked at her 'wait… you mean you didn't really know'

'No of course not I had to try something to be sure' she said 'tell me please, what's it like to be a demon'

'I think that will be information for another day, don't you think milady' Sebastian said while he was beginning to change the bandages around her knees.

Jenavive looked disappointed 'No please tell me now, please come on' she bagged.

Before Ciel could answer Sebastian said something what made Jenavive cry a bit.

'We will have to call of the party after all, you fell quite hard so you will have to be in bed for a few days.  
>And of course you can't dance with these knees right now, I am not even going to let you walk I will take no risks' He said cold.<p>

'I have to agree with Sebastian this time, you will need to stay in bed'

Sebastian was done changing the bandages and stood up 'I'll bring you some sweets if you like?'

With those words her face turned bright again, she looked up with eyes even more shiny than diamonds 'like…strawberry cheese cake and chocolate ice cream' she asked.

'Well yes of course whatever you want' Sebastian said while walking out of the room.

'Ciel?'

'Yes'

'Are the other servants demons too'

Ciel smiled 'No their human, kinda' he gave a small kiss on Jenavives forehead and left her room, Jenavive fell asleep short after

_Be careful my dear, they aren't pure.  
>You are.<em>

Jenavive woke up cause of a strange voice in her head, it was a kind, female voice.

Jenavive shove the blankets of her legs and put her feet on the ground while still sitting on the edge of her bed right on the moment she wanted to try to stand she heard a demanding voice in front of her, she looked up and saw 2 glowing red eyes.  
>They were looking down at her in a scary way although she knew it was Sebastian.<p>

'Don't even think about standing on your feet in this condition' He said angry.

'Shut up I will do whatever I want okay, I don't want to lay in bed doing nothing.  
>I was feeling dizzy and wanted to get some fresh air from my balcony'.<p>

'I don't really care, your brother told me to watch over you tonight, I am just following orders.  
>And another point, I never made a contract with you so I will not obey your orders if you tell me to go away' he said cold.<p>

Jenavive looked at him and pushed herself up but before she could stand properly, Sebastian had pushed her down on the bed.  
>He came closer and looked at her intense.<p>

'I warned you'

Everything turned black except for Sebastian's eyes they were shining like two little lights in the darkness.

He touched her cheek softly and his face came closer to hers 'I should punish you for not listing to me but I won't because fighting a demon while being a human yourself isn't really fair is it'

He stepped back 'Now you know we are demons we won't play innocent anymore not to you and not to the others who know, I won't be the kind butler you knew a few hours ago.  
>I will be like demons are and the same goes for Ciel, do you understand "milady"?'<p>

Jenavive felt tears coming up that slowly went down her face 'Yes I… I do'

'Good' the warm candlelight came back and Sebastian was still standing in front of her.  
>'Goodnight then' he walked to the door and looked over his shoulder.<p>

'Sometimes you're better off knowing the bad and nice parts of the truth instead of only the nice part, and I can already tell I am NOT the nice part'.

**Please review! (/ OoO)/**


	4. Chapter 4 The bright one

Chapter 4

_The bright one._

**People always told me it's stupid to not seek love, my opinion is... it's stupid to even think about love.  
>It's useless and you will accomplish nothing with it, it only causes problems and slows you down.<br>But for some reason love has taken over my heart I can only think about pink, unicorns and rainbows and for some reason I don't hate it... I think I am getting sick**.

A few weeks after Jenavive discovered Ciel and Sebastian being demons her life changed.

Sebastian was still following orders of course, although it felt like he was faster in finishing them.

Ciel was losing up a bit, he wasn't stressed anymore and he was going to more parties.

Sebastian was ordered to listen to Jenavive too cause Ciel could do more by himself because he was a demon.

Jenavive was standing in the garden when Sebastian came walking up to her.

When he stood beside her he saw she had her hands over her eyes.

'Milady what's wrong' he asked worried.

Jenavive gave no reaction

When Sebastian wanted to ask again he heard her counting.

'47, 48, 49, 50! I'M COMMING' she screamed, threw her arms in the air and started running around 'COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'Milady... what are you doing?'.

'What does it look like I'm playing hide and seek' she said happy.

Sebastian look stunned 'Hide and seek? Milady you just turned 17 and you're playing hide and seek' he said.

Jenavive stopped running 'yes! Now stop asking stupid questions and helm me seek Finny' she said.

She took the blade Sebastian was holding and putted it on the garden table and took his hand 'come on hurry up'

And so she pulled him along in playing hide and seek with Finny.

After 2 hours Ciel walked into the garden he looked around and saw Sebastian was giving a piggyback ride to Jenavive his tie was gone, the first 3 buttons from his blouse were lose and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Jenavive wasn't wearing shoes and the blouse she was wearing underneath her dress hang over a chair.

Both of their faces were covered in mud and scratches, their hair looked wild and unrushed.

Jenavive was smiling big and her eyes shined.

She was holding on to Sebastian tight.

He jumped and ran everywhere with Jenavive on his back

But the thing that frightened Ciel the most, Sebastian was smiling not just a smirk oh no he was really smiling he looked... happy

When they saw Ciel standing in front of them they just froze.

Sebastian kneeled so Jenavive could step off his back.

Jenavive looked at the ground, even Sebastian couldn't look him in the eye.

'I would expect this from Jenavive, but Sebastian really... I... I never in hell thought to get the chance to see you play hide and seek with a girl on your back' Ciel said.

'Please forg...' but before Sebastian could finish Ciel cut him off 'I don't want your apology I want you to go to the kitchen and make tea...NOW' Ciel said moody.

Sebastian bowed, picked up all of his stuff and hurried to the kitchen.

Ciel turned to Jenavive 'and you' he said annoyed 'you need to GROW UP! I am so tired of this you ain't 12 anymore Jenavive, you are 17 and supposed to be looking for someone to marry so you can live a happy life, and if you are going to act like a 5 year old... you just won't find it'

Jenavive still looked at the ground she opened her mouth but before she could talk Ciel came closer and hugged her tight 'you are my little sister and I want you to be safe and happy, do you understand?' He said.

Jenavive nodded light 'I do' she said.

After she said that Ciel gave her a kiss on her head and walked back inside, leaving Jenavive sad and embarrassed.

He walked into his office and picked up the phone he searched the phone number he was looking for and called it 'Latziël? Yes with Ciel, I have a bright soul for you... no not pure just bright... I know their your favourite... yes I'll send a picture off the person.

I want you to do it as fast as possible asleep or awake I don't care just do it fast and do it gentle the person is really dear to me.

Thank you I'll talk to you after you are done... bye'.

Ciel hang up on the moment Sebastian came in with the tea.

Ciel looked at him while Sebastian was pouring tea into the cup.

'Master...are you staring at me?' He asked with a smirk on his face.

'No...'

'You are still staring milord'

'I want you to stay away from Jenavive until tomorrow evening.  
>She is way too immature with you around and it's not safe for her' he said.<p>

Sebastian looked at him 'as you wish' he said after a while.

'Now leave me, I have work to do'

'Yes my lord' Sebastian walked out of the office.

When Sebastian closed the door his eyes began to glow, he walked to Jenavives room and opened it without knocking.

At that moment she was drawing on the parchment she got from Ciel, she drew a bird she saw earlier in the garden.

When Sebastian came in she looked up surprised 'Oh what's wrong Sebastian you never come in without knocking' she said

'Yes milady I know but this is really important, I have the feeling something is going to happen tonight and I want you to be safe'

Jenavive looked puzzled 'what do you mean, I am safe aren't I?'

'No milady you will not be safe for this kind of danger you will need a demon to protect you at all costs… and the only way to do that properly is to… make a contract' Sebastian said a little nervous not knowing what she would say.

'Well how does that work than' Jenavive asked while her eyes already said "Well then hurry up you dumbass".

Sebastian smirked 'Don't worry' he said 'I will try to be as gentle as I can' he took her hand and walked with her to the bed.

He putted his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, Jenavive could feel his warmth and blushed.  
>Sebastian saw and grinned 'Don't worry milady just try to relax, it will all be over soon' he said while he buried his face in her neck he placed a small kiss on her colour bones.<br>He took her chin and brought it closer to his face he gave a kiss on her cheek.  
>Jenavive felt warm inside her belly started to tickle and something began to burn on her chest.<br>Sebastian took her head in both hands and kissed her on the lips, Jenavive felt so light she couldn't stand on her feet anymore.  
>Sebastian held her up and lay her on the bed and hang over her body and opened her dress a bit to make room for the contract seal.<br>His hands run over her entire body and stopped at her waist, he looked Jenavive in her eyes he hugged her tight and with that she fell asleep.

When she woke up she felt her chest burning, it didn't hurt but it felt weird.  
>She stood in front of the mirror and saw her standing there the only thing that was different was the big round mark between her breasts it hand two circles a big one and a small one.<p>

The small one was inside the big one and had a satanic star inside of it, the big one had some kind of spikes though it.  
>So this is what a contract seal looks like she thought.<p>

She looked around the room and noticed Sebastian wasn't there.

She walked out of her room downstairs to the kitchen.

Jenavive opened the kitchen door and saw Sebastian making pancakes.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard her come in 'Good morning milady, I made you pancakes for lunch'.

Jenavive looked at him 'lunch?'

'Yes milady lunch, you slept all morning long.

Quite impressive' Sebastian said, he gave a quick wink.

Jenavive smiled while Sebastian gave her a big plate full of pancakes with blueberry's, strawberry's and a lot of cream.

'I looks so delicious, do you have more' Jenavive asked with big puppy eyes.

'Finish this first, if you want more after I'll make some' Sebastian said after he patted her head.

Jenavive began eating, it was really sweet and all full of sugar, not that she minded.  
>When she finished eating she looked down to the seal.<p>

'Sebastian I have a question' she said

Sebastian was cleaning the pans and looked up 'Yes milady what is it' he asked.

'Well about the seal… why in all places did you have to put it between my breasts.  
>I mean it's not really a covered place is it' she said.<p>

Sebastian gave a small laugh 'yes that's true I actually don't really know, you will have to cover it though so you will have to wear blouses underneath your dresses.  
>And I'm sure it will keep the boys away, that's something Ciel will be happy with'.<p>

Jenavive looked at him with a dirty look 'I don't need another man' she said cold.

Sebastian looked at her 'What do you mean "another man"

'Nothing, it's nothing' she said.

Bardroy came walking in with a sack of potatoes on his shoulder, he looked up and smiled big like he always did 'Well good morning milady seems you have woken up after all'

'Yes of course I did I wouldn't want to miss a single glimpse of your cheerful smile' Jenavive said while smiling.

'Now now, don't get all lovely with Bardroy' Sebastian said 'that's bad for his image'

Bardroy looked up at Sebastian and dropped a frying pan on the ground.  
>Sebastian looked a little annoyed.<p>

'I'll just go and make the soup' Bardroy said.

'Yes that would be a good idea, oh and bard… please keep your fire weapons outdoors'.

'Y…Yes ofcourse'

'Good' Sebastian turned to Jenavive 'Would you like to get dressed milady' he asked her.

Jenavive looked down 'Not really'

Sebastian opened the door 'Very well then, I'll just let you walk around in your pyjama's'

Jenavive walked outside of the kitchen and bombed into Ciel, he looked at her from top to toe and let out a big sigh.

'Are you serious Jenavive, its 1 o'clock in the afternoon and you haven't been dressed yet' he said annoyed.

'I just don't feel like it, if I am going to stay home the whole day why would I get dressed I don't see the point'.

Right on that moment Ciel saw the seal he could recognize it from miles away 'How did you get that' he asked cold.

Jenavive looked down at the seal and blushed she couldn't lie to Ciel but she also didn't want to tell the truth.

Ciel turned to Sebastian who was standing behind Jenavive 'Tell me you didn't, please tell me this is some kind of stupid joke'

Sebastian looked like he always did calm and emotionless 'You were right milord, Jenavive is immature and weak.  
>That's why I wanted to protect her just like you, and now thanks to the contract I don't have to be by her side all the time.<br>I know what she is doing, I know where she is and with who she is.  
>And if she will be in danger she just have to call my name and I'll be there in a blink of an eye, killing whoever tries to touch her.<br>I haven't got my promised soul all those years ago, so now I am just trying to replace that debt'

'You won't get it, and I'll be sure to make you stay here for as long as I will' Ciel said with an evil smirk on his face.

'Oh are you' Sebastian said.

The room turned dark and black, the smell of fire and burning flesh came into the room and Sebastian looked like Satan himself 'Don't even try to piss me off' he said.

When he saw Jenavives eyes were filled with fear he calmed down, the light came back and the smell was gone he looked down to Jenavive who was one and a half heads shorter than Sebastian.

'Pease milady go upstairs to your room, I don't want you to see me like the frightening creator I am' Sebastian said.

Jenavive walked back still with the same fear in her eyes, she ran upstairs and closed the door.

She could hear things breaking, tables, mirrors, windows, too much to count.

She putted her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, she tried to concentrate on something else.

When she opened her eyes she saw a beautiful man standing in front of her, he took her hands and took them in his.

Jenavive couldn't say a thing, the only thing she could do was looking in his forest green eyes the eyes that calmed her down and gave her a safe feeling.

She opened her mouth and wanted to speak but he started to talk before she could 'Don't worry you don't have to say a thing, I will take care of everything.  
>My name is Latziël and I am a fallen angel, I was send to hell for a few reasons you don't have to know about.<br>I am here to save you from both the demons fighting downstairs, they are two of the most powerful and dangerous demons of the underworld.  
>They are mighty and rise above others, they get the most souls and would do everything for money or food, witch in this case are souls.<br>Pure souls, bright souls, old, new they don't really care.  
>And that's why I am here to save you from that destiny' he said and stroked her cheek.<p>

Jenavive was still looking at his eyes and didn't notice Latziël coming closer.

He kissed her and Jenavive felt all living cells die, her lively soul was sucked out in a few minutes.  
>She couldn't breathe and fell on the ground, everything hurt and she started to cry.<p>

Latziël kneeled down next to her and picked her up carefully, he laid her on her bed and sat next to her.

'I am really sorry for what I just did to you, I'm sure it must hurt a lot but I know you will thank me after a few years.  
>And I hope you will seek me and show me how beautiful you have become' he whispered, he gave a kiss on her cheek and disappeared in the bright sunlight.<p>

Jenavive woke up, she didn't feel sleepy and the pain was gone.  
>She stood up from her bed, stretched and walked out of the room, for some reason the halls looked longer and the paintings sharper.<br>She stopped walking when she stood in front of the painting of her mom and dad, she could see the happiness in their eyes something she couldn't a few hours ago.

She walked downstairs and noticed a smell of roses and sweet pie.  
>She wanted to open the kitchen doors but they flew open the moment she stretched her arm.<p>

Right in front of her stood Sebastian, he looked like he always did except for the scratch on his cheek.  
>He jumped when he saw Jenavive 'Milady! Don't scare me like that, how did you manage to come downstairs without making a sound' he asked surprised.<p>

Jenavive shrugged her shoulders 'I don't care' she said and walked passed Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes grew big, this couldn't be he… he didn't hear a heartbeat… nothing.  
>He walked to Jenavive and put an hand on her head, no warmth not even a little bit she was as cold as ice.<p>

Sebastian's eyes turned bright red and started to glow, he walked out of the kitchen to Ciel's office.

He kicked the door of Ciel's office down and walked inside.

'HOW DARE YOU' Sebastian screamed 'HERE SOUL WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE, AND MINE ALONE' the windows shake when he spoke.

Ciel looked up 'Don't try to scare me it won't work and you know it' he said calm.

Sebastian walked up to Ciel and grabbed his collar 'You little brat, making you a demon was the worst thing Hannah ever did to anyone.  
>Her soul was mine I made a contract with her, you know the rules and you know every demon has to follow them'.<p>

Ciel gave an evil smirk 'I did' he said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Ciel started to laugh 'You see when a demon has made a contract with a human no other demon is allowed to take that soul away, only the person who took her soul wasn't a demon' he explained 'It was a fallen angel'

Sebastian looked even more furious than before 'We're all fallen angels, that's what make a demon.  
>And the reason we are called demons is because we don't have the angel powers anymore, those changed into darker powers' Sebastian said.<p>

'Indeed you're right, but this one still has his angel powers so it's not a demon and therefore able to take a sealed soul without getting into trouble'.

Sebastian screamed and threw Ciel against the wall took a block of burning wood from the fireplace and walked towards him when Sebastian wanted to burn Ciel's face Jenavive came walking in.

She stepped over the kicked in door and looked around, when she turned her head towards Ciel and Sebastian they were a bit shocked.

They had never seen such a cold stare from Jenavive, her eyes had no colour and were even darker than before.  
>There was no emotion in it not even a spark, the always bright and cheery Jenavive turned into cold stone.<p>

'What are you doing?' she asked.

Sebastian walked back to the fire place and threw the burning block back where it came from.

Ciel got up and walked towards Jenavive just like Sebastian he wanted to grab her hand but decided not to when he saw Sebastian standing next to him.

They stood next to each other and gave each other a cold stare 'I am sorry Jenavive I hope we didn't scare you that much' Ciel said while giving her a hearth worming smile.

'Yes milady we are terribly sorry, I will make you some cake and tea' Sebastian said, when he wanted to walk out of the room Jenavive grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

She looked form Ciel to Sebastian and back, she looked down and back to their faces.

And out of nowhere she kicked Ciel's leg and slapped Sebastian in his face.

She looked at Ciel 'Giving an apology and hope it will all be forgiven and forgotten so you don't have to tell the truth'.

She looked at Sebastian 'And trying to sneak away to avoid problems with cake and tea as an excuse'

She was quiet for a few seconds when she saw Sebastian and Ciel were looking away she slapped them both 'HEY I'M HERE! YOU'RE BOTH PUSSYS' she screamed and walked out of the room annoyed. 

When Ciel ran after her she turned around abruptly and pointed at him, he saw the anger in her eyes and noticed she was shaking 'And don't expect me to talk to you the next few days, not until I received a proper apology from you AND Sebastian' Jenavive said in a low tone.

She turned around again and walked to her room she slammed with the door, leaving Ciel stunned in the big empty hall.


	5. Chapter 5 Fallen Angel

Chapter 5

_Fallen Angel_

**Follow the morning star, on land when darkness failed.  
>The passion left unholy, now you find yourself.<br>We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well.  
>A crime to find our home, our stories they will tell.<strong>

'Smelly streets, fat women, ugly houses and worst of all homeless old man' Latziël was talking to himself while walking thru the streets of London.  
>His green eyes went from right to left to avoid the people who walked by.<br>Latziël was never a social man not when he was human, not when he was an angel and not now he is a fallen angel.

To others he looks like a normal man living in a big city, but when he watches his reflection in windows of the stores he sees who he really is.

He stopped for a moment and looked at his reflection, his golden blond hair came to his waist and waved with the wind.  
>Some if it fell over his left eye what made him look selfish and arrogant.<br>His skin was pale and smooth, he had a scar on his jaw that went down over his neck to his collarbone.

He was wearing a black jacked with golden buttons and a golden design, his tie was blood red just like his belt.  
>His trousers were black and tight, he had dark brown leather boots and the most important thing were his large, strong, black angel wings.<p>

The feathers of the wings were falling out and leaved a trail where ever he went.

He took a deep breath and walked to the harbor.

When he arrived at the harbor he saw a large Crouse ship, he watched the people get of the ship, greeting family and friends.  
>But there was one girl who was all alone, her white hair and pale skin made her look like an angel he walked towards her and wanted to shout out.<br>But as he came closer he could feel a strong heartbeat coming from her so he stopped and just stared at her beauty.

After a while a small boy came to pick her up, Latziël thought he would never see her again… but he was wrong.

A few weeks after he saw the girl he was called by an old…friend.

'Latziël Scelus, how did you get my number…Ciel? Hm a bright soul you say you're sure it's not pure… well they are my favorite… can you send a picture or drawing of the person to my office… yes yes it will be fast and painless, well most of it as far as I can make it painless… alright thank you Ciel Talk to you later' Latziël hang op and turned around 'well then I better get to work' he said to himself his wings went up and down with a lot of strength, he rose up into the sky and flew away to a very familiar manor just on the side of London.

A few hours later he was sitting by the window inside a beautiful pink bedroom he looked around.  
>Suddenly the door opened and he saw the same girl standing there as the girl he saw in the harbor.<p>

She sat on the ground had her eyes closed and her hands over her ears, he walked towards her and sat in front of her.

He could see her up close and smiled, just like in the harbor… stunning.

Then he noticed the mark between her breasts, he grinned wide and stared at her again.

Why does such a beautiful girl has to get wrapped into this evil and dark mess he thought to himself, he wanted to stroke her cheek but when his hand was about to touch her face she opened her eyes.

He looked right into her dark eyes, he would never think a girl like that would have such… satanic still charming eyes.

She stared at him, she didn't look afraid not even a little bit no she just stared at him.

He saw she wanted to talk so he cut her off before she had the chance 'Don't worry you don't have to say a thing, I will take care of everything.  
>My name is Latziël and I am a fallen angel, I was send to hell for a few reasons you don't have to know about.<br>I am here to save you from both the demons fighting downstairs, they are two of the most powerful and dangerous demons of the underworld.  
>They are mighty and rise above others, they get the most souls and would do everything for money or food, witch in this case are souls.<br>Pure souls, bright souls, old, new they don't really care.  
>And that's why I am here to save you from that destiny' he looked at her and stroked her cheek like he wanted to.<p>

He pulled her closer, he kissed her and sucked her soul right out of her.

He enjoyed the taste and loved how she shake in his arms, he let go of her carefully and she fell on the ground.

When he saw she started to cry he felt bad for her, he kneeled down next to her and picked her up he carried her to the bed and lay her down

'I am really sorry for what I just did to you, I'm sure it must hurt a lot but I know you will thank me after a few years.  
>And I hope you will seek me and show me how beautiful you have become' he whispered in her ear he gave a kiss on her cheek and flew away in the bright sunlight.<p>

He flew thru the blue sky past the trees and beneath the clouds, he landed on the tower bridge and looked how the people went to the market, talked to their friends and were told lies over and over again.

He didn't notice the footsteps behind him, only a familiar voice that made his whole body shiver.

'Shameful isn't it all those people who pretend to be friends just to spread lies and rumors, that's the thing I hate most about humans'.

Latziël turned around and stood eye to eye with the angel he detested most, he narrowed his eyes and looked him right in his violet eyes.

'I didn't come here to listen to what nonsense you have to say about the human race, you don't even know what you're talking about.  
>You have never been human not even close to it'.<p>

The angel laughed 'Now calm done Latziël I didn't come here to fight like some married women, I came here because I noticed you are doing well.  
>Not something I would expect from an angel who was just kicked out of heaven 2 months ago'.<p>

Latziël looked annoyed 'So?... what are you going to do now, murder me or something'.

'Of course not Latziël don't be crazy, I look forward to you becoming a demon so you will have to "work" for your food' the angel said.

'Are you done now' Latziël asked.

'Yes I am, I guess I'll see you later then because I DO have work to do so if you don't mind stepping aside'

'No'

'What'

'I said no, you got feet right'

'Yes, So what?'

'Use them' Latziël said as he pushed the angel aside 'I am sorry but I have to go because I DON'T have work to do' he said with a smirk on his face, after that he flew away.

Latziël always loved to tease the angels, just to make them a little pissed.  
>But teasing the angel he just talked to makes his day perfect again.<p>

That angel is called Ash he was the personal butler of queen Victoria, the queen of England after she died he lighted London on fire so he could kill all the unpure souls in the city.  
>Latziël thought he would be a banned from heaven after that<p>

but he still remained angel, that was the reason why Latziël hatted him so much.

It made him think about the reason why he became what he is now.  
>It made him think about his friend, his only best friend.<p>

When Latziël was human he died in the fire ash had started.  
>He was walking past a lot of shops on his way home that night, when he saw fire coming out of the houses he started to run home but when he passed the hunters shop the fire caused a big explosion that made all the knives in the shop fly thru the windows.<br>And as you can guess one of those knives hit Latziël and slit his troth, killed him and left the scar on his neck.

Because Latziël lived his life good without sins and with just a few lies for the good, he was chosen to be an angel, and that was when he met his best and only friend Rinto Diligere.  
>Ash was his mentor he taught him how to be a perfect angel and fulfill all the wishes of people who live peacefully.<p>

After Ash taught him everything he was ready to become a mentor himself although that's what they though.

After 2 years of being an angel he was caught in a deep depression not even Rinto could get him out of it.  
>The toughs of living forever actually killed him inside and made him do things he still regrets.<p>

The reason he was send to hell and banned from heaven was because he killed someone at least that's what they thought.

Latziël was a perfect angel he did his work cleaner and faster, he was a good mentor and was loved by all the angels.  
>Ash was jealous and knew he could never beat Latziël, at least not for a very long time so he killed Rinto by stabbing his heart with a dagger and led all the clues to Latziël so he would get banned from heaven once and for all.<p>

When he was banned and his wings were turning black his personality changed, he tricked people into contracts and to give up those contract they would have to offer there life and souls to him, and so he came to food and money.

He started to like it down in the underworld he could be himself and he could show all his flaws without being judged.

A few months after being in the underworld he met Ciel, they became friends and Latziël finally had fun again, so when he got the call from Ciel he was happy cause he hadn't eaten for days.  
>And when he saw the beautiful girl from the harbor he felt the way he felt when he completed a task when he was still an angel he felt… magical.<p>

**Sorry for the late chapter I was really busy and didn't have the time so don't worry when it takes so long I will try to get them on here faster from now on \(^^)/ **


	6. Chapter 6 Green Stars

Chapter 6

_Green stars_

**Flowers? Those are Erica.**

**Flowers. Yes… in the language of flowers, they mean 'loneliness'.  
>All people are alone.<br>From the time they are born to their last moment.**

** ~Alan Humpheries~  
><strong> 

A few weeks after the fighting incident Ciel and Sebastian still hadn't apologized.  
>Tanaka was taking care of Jenavive and when she wanted to have fun she just went outside and walked thru the streets of the city, she sat in the garden talking to Finny for hours and helped May rin with laundry and cleaning just so she wouldn't get bored.<p>

Jenavive was used to being a demon now although she hasn't learned anything at this point because the only two demons in the manor were the ones she was ignoring.

Jenavive was sitting on the grass in the garden of the mansion she was staring at Sebastian who was collecting flowers for a new bouquet that would replace the dead ones on the dining table.

She was looking at his lips his way of moving but most of all his eyes, his eyes were the things she liked most about Sebastian they were so careless nothing but careless.

She didn't notice Sebastian was looking at her from the corners of his eyes and before she knew he was standing in fort of her blocking her sun.

'Is something wrong milady you have been staring for a while now?' Sebastian asked politely.

Jenavive looked up at his face with a cold expression, she got up and walked passed him as if he wasn't even there.

Sebastian turned around 'Please milady how long are you going to ignore me, hasn't 3 weeks been enough for you?'

Jenavive kept walking.

'I'm sorry'

Jenavive stopped and turned around so she stood eye to eye with Sebastian.

'I really am sorry from the deepest of my… uhm well I think you know what I mean?.

Jenavive still looked at him with no emotion in her eyes, after a while she run to Sebastian and hugged him tight.

'Sebastian?'

'Yes milady what is it?'

Jenavive looked up to Sebastian 'Can you make some pancakes and hot chocolate for me'

Sebastian smiled 'You know you don't eat and drink human food anymore right?'

Jenavive let go of Sebastian 'Yes I know… I tried to eat some of the food Tanaka made me, but after every bite I just puked it out again I haven't eaten for weeks' Jenavive let down her head 'I'm starving' she said.

Sebastian lifted up her chin 'Well then let's go to the city and get some "food" he winked and Jenavive smiled again.

'Hey Sebastian do you think Ciel will ever apologies to me?' Jenavive asked

Sebastian laughed 'Well Ciel can be rude and he doesn't like to apologies to someone but I'm sure he will, it might take a while but sooner or later he will.  
>Now hurry up we need to get you some food'.<p>

Jenavive smiled and run inside for her shoes (she never wears shoes in the garden), when she opened the front door Sebastian was standing in front of the coach holding open the door.  
>She missed that view so much, her smile only became bigger and bigger.<p>

She got in the coach and watched everything go by.  
>When they arrived at London she noticed a strange feeling, she felt warned as if someone told her not to go further if she would she knew something would happen.<p>

And as curious Jenavive was she didn't stop thing like that just encouraged her to look what was there.

When Jenavive and Sebastian walked past a shoe store Jenavive stopped and looked at the shoes in the window, she hadn't been shopping since that fight and she really wanted some new stuff.

Sebastian looked at her and smiled, he walked inside and talked to the store owner while Jenavive had no idea what he was doing.  
>Sebastian pointed to the shoes in the window and the store owner nodded and took the shoes Sebastian was pointing at.<p>

It were boots that came till half your calf, they were white as her hair and had fur all over.  
>It had baby pink ribbons on the sides and looked really comfy.<p>

After a while Sebastian opened the door and walked out of the store.

'What were you doing?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian looked at her in a mysterious way 'Come' he said.

'Where to?'

'Just come with me'

'Sebastian your acting like a pervert'

Sebastian laughed but kept walking, after a while they arrived at the park.

'Sit down' he said while he pointed at a bench in front of them.

Jenavive sat down 'What now' she asked.

Sebastian kneeled and pulled off her shoes.

'WHAT THE… don't you feel how cold it give me back my shoes' she said.

'No'Sebastian opened the box from the shoe store and pulled out the shoes Jenavive wanted carefully, he took Jenavives left foot and putted on the shoe.

Jenavive smiled big 'how does it feel' Sebastian asked

'Really comfy and warm, now the other'

Sebastian putted on the right one to and helped her get on her feet.

'Thank you Sebastian, I love them' she hugged Sebastian and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

When Sebastian wanted to respond they heard a voice coming from above.

'Well well you always try to ignore, me but you do buy shoes for another girl, that's a little unfair isn't it BASSY!'

Up in the tree was a man dressed in red, when he jumped down his blood red hair swung over his right shoulder, it was long and looked beautiful.

He was wearing a red coat that seemed a bit familiar to Jenavive, around his neck was tied a ribbon with red stripes and his shoes were also red.

His eyes were bright green and they were looking straight at her.

'Tell me sweet heart who are you, and who do you think you are stealing my Bassy!' the man said.

'I' Sebastian grabbed his coat and pulled it over his head 'am NOT your man, and my name is Sebastian not Bassy'

Jenavive smiled 'Don't worry he is just my butler'

The eyes of the man in red became big 'No he is not he is the butler of the earl Phantomhive and the last time I saw him… he was still a boy'

'Well yeah, I'm his sister and he said Sebastian had to follow my orders to so I'm just kinda bossing him around'

Sebastian let out a big sigh 'Come milady we have to go now'

'Oh you're going nowhere' The man in red jumped in front of Sebastian and swung a chainsaw towards his chest.  
>Sebastian dogged it and pushed him aside.<p>

'I don't have time for your games Grell, stay by my side milady I don't want you to get hurt' Sebastian said.

Jenavive nodded and walked at Sebastians side, they walked out of the park but Jenavive knew they were followed by the man, a red man like that… well you just can't oversee him.

When they were walking towards the waiting coach when they heard someone screaming, when they turned around the man was running towards them with but right before he swung his chainsaw he tripped and fell with his face on the ground.

Sebastian looked at him lying on the ground, he rolled his eyes and stepped into the coach 'Milady please hurry up I have to get dinner started'

Jenavive looked at the man she felt a grin coming up but instead of that she started to laugh and she couldn't stop, it looked so funny when he fell she just kept playing it over and over again in her head.

She walked towards the man and helped him back on his feet she looked at him 'I'm Jenavive Phantomhive, and you are?'

'Uhm… I'm Grell Sutcliff' he said a bit unsure.

Jenavive smiled and let go of his arm.

'Dear god even she doesn't listen to me' Sebastian said annoyed he stepped out of the coach again and walked towards Jenavive, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

'What the hell! Let go of me!' she screamed

'Just calm down we will be home in no time'

Jenavive knew there wasn't a point of fighting his strength so she just looked up, smiled and waved to Grell.

Grell looked confused he picked his chainsaw from the ground and watched them leave After a few minutes they arrived back at the mansion, when they got out of the coach they heard a loud bang.

Sebastian looked up with a painful expression 'Not again'

He ran inside and Jenavive followed him, when Sebastian opened the doors of the kitchen black smoke came out, when the smoke faded they saw Bardroy b standing in the middle of the room he was holding a fire weapon and his face was black from the smoke.

Sebastian looked at him 'What did I say about fire weapons and using them for food'

Bardroy looked down 'Don't' he said

'Exactly than why do I find you here in the kitchen WITH a fire weapon'

'Well you weren't home yet and I knew this was the fastest way to make dinner'

'Just get out we will clean this later, come on out... now!' Sebastian said with an angry tone.

'Milady Please wait another few minutes dinner will be ready soon' he said when Bardroy left the kitchen.

Jenavive nodded and walked to her room, she took off her new shoes grabbed a pencil some paper and walked back downstairs to the garden.

She sat down on the grass like earlier this morning and began drawing the first thing she could think off .

she thought off the colour red what made her think about the man named Grell.

Ciel was sitting in the garden too and he saw Jenavive drawing in the gras.

He stood up and walked towards her, when he came closer he saw the thing shw was drawing.

'Don't tell me you met... that' he said

He scared Jenavive witch made her draw a strange line, she looked up with an angry and irritated look in her face.

Ciel smiled 'You're welcome' he said teasing her 'I hoped you like your new shoes'

Jenavive looked confused

'I gave Sebastian some money so that he could buy you something, that is my way of saying I'm sorry' he said 'so I hope you like them I saw them when I looked out off the window and you were just coming back.'

Jenavive wanted to say 'Shut the hell up you could've done better' but she couldn't instead she took his hand and pulled him down next to her, she showed the drawing of Grell she just made.

'You know who he is?' she asked

'Why do you always sit on the grass we have chairs you know'

'Don't change the subject, I asked you if you knew who he is?

'Yes that's Grell Sutcliff, he was part of the jack the ripper case, tried to kill Sebastian oh and he is a Grim Reaper'

Jenavives eyes became big 'Your serious? a grim reaper?' she asked

Ciel nodded 'Yeah you know, those who kill people when they deserve it' he said

'Yeah I know what you mean I'm not stupid' Jenavive said 'I mean they really exist'

'Yes they do and Grell isn't the only one you know he is just one of the many walking around in London'

Jenavive got exited 'Tell me more'

'Oh no I don't have time for that really' Ciel said although it was a bit of a lie

'Please don't leave me here with all these questions' Jenavive said, she hang over Ciel so he couldn't get up 'Don't be so cruel'

'Alright jeez stop hanging over me you remind me of someone I don't want to be reminded of'

'Okay okay come on tell me more about these reapers' She said.

'Okay… Grell is just one of the many reapers he normally is together with William T. Spears he is not the person you want to meet when you deserve to die, he is cold even worse than Sebastian.  
>Then there is Ronald Knox he is kinda cool he but very annoying he is what I like to call the modern reaper, that is the part what makes him annoying.<br>And he is a player so if you meet him… Stay away from him.  
>There is the Undertaker, there isn't much to say about him just do…don't go near him.'<p>

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'Why not, is he dangerous'

Ciel laughed 'Oh no, he is just really creepy, lets continue, the last two I want to tell you about are Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries, you will never see them apart when you see Eric, you know Alan is somewhere near'

Jenavive looked at him with big eyes 'They sound amazing, have you all met them' she asked curious.

Ciel nodded slowly 'yes I have, not that I wanted it but yes, why'

'Well they seem really cool and nice, I'd really like to meet them'

Ciel stood up 'Oh no, no way in hell that I'll let you come near any of them. They are dangerous and no good for demons'

Jenavive smiled while still sitting on the ground 'Yeah but I'm not a demo… oh right…fine have it your way but if they come here knocking on the door I'm not going to stay in my room' she said.

'Alright but only if they come HERE so not in London only HERE' Ciel said.

Right on that moment Sebastian came walking into garden.  
>Ciel and Jenavive looked at him 'Oh is dinner ready?' Ciel asked.<p>

'Uhm… well there were some things that came in between and I thought you had to know about them milord' Sebastian Said.

'And that is…' Ciel wanted to ask but was cut off by man in a black suit with a tie and white gloves, his hair looked fancy and he was wearing a glasses and held a long stick what appeared to be a pruner the front half of the clipper was silver and the other half black.

He was followed by 2 others, Jenavive recognized one of them, one of them was Grell, he was holding his chainsaw and let the point of it rest on his shoulder.  
>The other one was smaller but looked like he had a lot of confidence, he had short blond hair and the bottom half was dyed black his hair was styled in a cool and wavy way.<br>He was also wearing a black suit with tie that was loosened a bit, black gloves and watch around his wrist his glasses were thick and black.

The man in the front and the man walking next to Grell both had the same bright green eyes as Grell that were piercing thru her body.

'So it is true what you said Grell there really is another girl with the Phantomhives' said the man in the front.  
>Grell smiled 'Of course I could never lie to you William'.<br>'She is kinda cute isn't she' said the other while he leaned forward.

Ciel did a step forward and stood in front of Jenavive 'Sebastian how did they came in' he asked.

Sebastian looked at Ciel 'I tried to keep them out but your food was already burned and they put up a good fight even I should admit it'

'Very well then' Ciel said 'What are you here for?'

Grell laughed 'Well I came to see Bassy but they came here for the girl' He said while he slowly walked towards Sebastian.

The two man walked towards Ciel and Jenavive but before they could push Ciel aside, he stepped backwards so he stood closer to Jenavive.  
>'A step closer and I'll crush you with my very own hands' He said with threatening eyes.<p>

Jenavive pushed Ciel aside 'Ciel we just talked about this, you said if they came knocking on the door you would give them a chance' she said

Ciel looked at her with angry eyes 'Don't Jenavive'

One of the two man came closer to her took her hand and bowed 'My name is William T. Spears I'm the Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division of reapers, you have already met Grell I understand, he is my Dispatch Officer, and this boy here' he pointed at the man standing behind him 'is Ronald Knox he is my personal Occasionally and works for Grell as his subordinate, and we are Grin reapers.  
>We are here because we sensed a strong aura of demons in this mansion, stronger than normal.<br>Do you know why that is?' he asked her.

Jenavive looked at him 'Well' she started 'Ciel and Sebastian are demons but you'd probably knew that already'

'Of course we knew' Ronald said 'But what about you, your eyes look awfully demon-ish'

'That is because she is one' Sebastian said while pushing off Grells hands

'SEBASTIAN!' Ciel said angry.

'They would still know it after a few months so why shut our mouths now' Sebastian said calm.

'What about Alan and Eric' Jenavive asked after a while.

William looked at her confused 'How do you know about them?'

'Because Ciel told me about them, I don't think you are so bad as he said'

'Jenavive please' Ciel said uncomfterble

'Well I don't think you are so bad either' Ronald said, he walked towards her took her hand and kissed the palm of it.

Jenavive blushed and slowly pulled away her hand she felt the eyes of the other 4 others piercing thru her back.

Sebastian looked at Ronald like he could kill him right away he pushed Grell aside and walked towards Jenavive he grabbed Ronald by his color and pulled him back

'I think you all know enough now don't you?' he said 'Now leave'.

'Jeez Bassy no need to be so rude you can just ask us politely' Grell said.

'Yeah Sebby we can just ask them' Jenavive said teasing.

'How did you call him?' Ciel asked.

Jenavive smiled she blushed and looked up 'Sebby' she said carefully.

Grell jumped up and down 'I like her' he said 'Oh we are going to such good friends, I already know for sure'.

'Oh god, when Grell starts to make friends it's time to leave' William gave a sing and Ronald and Grell followed him out of the garden.

Grell looked over his shoulder 'Bye Bassy darling see you later'

After they left Sebastian checked the manor and the woods around to be sure they really left.

Jenavive walked to the kitchen and sat at the table followed by Ciel, at that time Sebastian had already began making dinner…again.

She looked at him and smiled 'So' she said in a playful voice 'When do you think dinner is ready…"Sebby"

**Hope you liked it :D if you have questions just give a review I look at them every day and will answer as soon as possible.  
>I will try to publish chapter 6 around Sunday at least as fast as possible <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Bluebells and cherry blossoms

Chapter 7

Bluebells and cherry blossoms

**A garden full of flowers underneath a blue sky.  
>Everywhere you look are fields full of tulips in every colour you can think of.<br>Their rivers have water lilies and the air smells like roses  
>Far away in the middle of the garden stands a big cherry blossom tree surrounded by bluebells and underneath that tree stand the people you love, your family your friends.<br>But as you come closer they start to fade and by the time you arrive your all alone no birds no humans nothing.  
>Just you the flowers and the noise of the wind going thru your hair.<br>Alone in a garden with no one to talk to, maybe this is what hell looks like.**

Months went by fall became winter, and winter became spring.  
>The reapers came a lot after they knew there were three demons in the Phantomhive mansion instead of two, but they never told them why they came.<p>

Jenavive didn't mind, she liked the reapers and became friends with Grell.  
>They talked about boys, dressed up for fun and went shopping together a lot.<p>

Around that time she also met Eric and Alan for the first time and believe it or not, she liked them to.

Jenavive loved the winter the world turning white was one of her favorite things but spring… she adored spring she loved the colors of the flowers, the smell she even loved the rain.  
>But the thing she loved most was falling in love again and again.<p>

Ciel and Sebastian became nicer and Jenavive started to call Sebastian Sebby and for some reason Sebastian and Ciel started to call Jenavive Jenny, she didn't mind though it felt like their trust became bigger and she liked that a lot.

Ciel was walking down the stairs when he heard music coming from the ballroom, he slowly opened the door and peered inside.  
>He saw Jenavive sitting behind the piano playing the song virus from Beethoven.<p>

Jenavives fingers played by itself, she was in her own world.  
>When she was done she opened her eyes and Ciel stood next to the wing.<p>

'How long have you been standing there?' she asked.

Ciel looked at her 'A few minutes why?'

'Did you like it?' she asked a bit shy.

'Your better than me' Ciel joked 'Now I'm standing here, can we talk for a few minutes'.

'Sure, what do you want to talk about' Jenavive asked.

'Well your 16 now right' Ciel started 'That means I think your old enough for a boyfriend'.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'A boyfriend, are you serious'

'Yes I'm blood serious, you need to get the name Phantomhive out there and the only thing you do is shopping and… and shopping.  
>I have noticed you're looking at lot to Sebastian, you're not getting in love with him right because that's not what I meant with having a boyfriend' Ciel said concerned<p>

'Ciel I don't need a boyfriend' Jenavive said

'Yes you do I just told you right, if you want I can pick a good boy for you'

Jenavive stood up from behind the piano and started to walk to the door 'I don't need to talk about this with you' she said 'As I once said I don't need another man'

Ciel grabbed her arm 'What the hell does that mean' he asked while he pulled her back towards him 'Don't tell me you already have a boyfriend'

Jenavive laughed 'Oh he is not my boyfriend… he is my fiancé' she said, she pushed Ciel away and walked out of the room followed by Ciel.  
>When she walked thru the hall she bumped into Sebastian 'Oh Jenny are you alright you like a bit angry'<p>

'No just get out of my way' she said and pushed him aside, she wanted to keep waking but Sebastian grabbed her hand 'Who is your fiancé' he asked still nicely.

'Not you two, please just leave me alone' Jenavive said begging

Ciel came walking towards them 'Come on Jenny how long have you been engaged' he asked

Jenavive looked at them and gave up 'Around a year and a half I think, but you don't know him so why do you want to know'

'Who said I don't know him, I go to a lot of parties so I know enough people to get to know who he is, come on tell us'

Jenavive looked like she could punch them in the face at that time and she actually wanted to but she restrained herself 'His name is Alois Trancy, I met him one my 16th birthday in Germany.  
>Diedrich gave a big party for me, Alois was one of the last to arrive but he was way more like an adult than all the other boys Diedrich invited.<br>He was sweet, gentle and at the end of the night we were talking on the balcony and that's how I fell in love with him.  
>We started to see each other more and he traveled from England to Germany whenever he could.<br>And then one day he stood in front of the door and just opened a small box and he asked me to marry him, simple as that.  
>I said yes because I know he would make me happier than any other man.<br>Is this enough information for you cause I really want to go to my room now' Jenavive said.

Sebastian and Ciel just stood there staring at her Ciel's eyes started to glow and his hands started to shake 'What was his name again?' he asked

'Alois Trancy' Jenavive said.

Sebastian covered his eyes with his hands and let his head rest 'Oh dear god, why Alois Trancy' he said talking to himself.

'Let me make one thing clear' Ciel said 'You will…NEVER EVER COME NEAR HIM AGAIN' he screamed.

His sudden screaming scared Jenavive but also got her really angry 'YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, JUST STAY OUT OF IT WILL YA' she screamed to Ciel, she turned around walking to her room.

She closed the door and sat down against it she could still hear Ciel and Sebastian talking.

'I thought he was dead, how is this possible Sebastian' she heard Ciel saying

'I have no idea normally this doesn't happen' Sebastian answered.

'I am never going to let him come close to her again, not when I'm around'

'Maybe he has changed, and by the way there is no way we could keep her away from him, their engaged milord'.

She heard Ciel's fist hitting the wall 'I don't care if their engaged, she is my sister… he is a cruel and cold man how can she not see that'

'Ciel shut the hell up you know nothing!' Jenavive screamed.

It was quiet for a while than she heard steps coming closer, she got up and faced the door that swung open.  
>Ciel stood in the door opening, his eyes were still glowing and he slowly walked towards her.<p>

When he was close enough Jenavive punched his face like she wanted to do, turned him around and pushed him out of her room 'And stay out!' she said 'both of you'

Hours went by and dinner was long gone, Jenavive wasn't hungry she just thought about Alois.  
>He couldn't be such a bad guy like Ciel claimed he was.<p>

She was tired and decided to rest a bit but before she knew it, it was already morning.  
>The sun came thru the window and warmed her face she closed her eyes and remembered it was spring, she smiled and opened her eyes again.<p>

She wanted to get dressed into another dress but again… she couldn't do it on her one.

Right on that moment Sebastian came walking in.

'Sebastian!' she said.

Sebastian almost dropped the plate with breakfast he was holding and slowly turned around.

'You Jenny… I don't know how you do it but you surely are the only one who can make a demon like me jump scare five times a day' he said

Jenavive smiled 'I'm sorry, but you came just on the right moment to help me with my dress' she said.

Sebastian laid down Jenavives breakfast and walked towards Jenavive 'Why do you wear such difficult dresses' he asked teasing.

'I don't' Jenavive said 'I call it classy'

'No I just call it difficult' Sebastian said.

He shove aside her hair and pulled her a bit closer.  
>Jenavive blushed although Sebastian was facing her back he knew she did.<br>He run his hands from her neck to her waist and took the strings of the corset 'Here we go' he said.  
>He pulled the strings and made it as tight as possible, he knew she didn't breath anymore so it wouldn't be a big deal.<br>Jenavive turned around she faced Sebastian and looked him in his eyes.  
>Sebastian wrapped his hands around her waist and embraced her.<br>He stroked her cheek, his hand came closer and Jenavive wanted to turn away he head.

'Don't move' Sebastian said 'close your eyes'

'what…'

'trust me close your eyes'

Jenavive slowly closed her eyes and felt something on her neck.  
>She slowly opened her eyes and Sebastians face was buried in her neck he kissed gently and held her tight.<p>

'Seba...' Jenavive wanted to say Sebastians name but before she could Sebastian kissed her, he ran his hands thru her hair.

Jenavive was lost in his embrace and couldn't do anything

Sebastian separated his lips from Jenavives, he opened his eyes and stroked her cheek.

Jenavive looked at him 'I'm sorry Sebby, it didn't work Alois is the only one for me.  
>And there is nothing you or Ciel can do about it' she said.<p>

Sebastian looked at her 'I'm sorry, your right' he said 'but please eat your breakfast'

'I'm not hungry Sebby'

'Alright I'll ask the servants if they want it'

Sebastian walked out of the room to Ciel's office he knocked on the door and walked inside.

Ciel was sitting behind his desk working on a case 'and?' he asked without looking up,

'I'm sorry milord it didn't work, we can't change her mind'

'What did you do'

'Everything you told me to do'

Ciel turned his eyes up 'Fine she'll have to see it for herself, call the Trancy manor and invite them to come over for 2 weeks, don't tell them why just tell them I have something Alois wants to see really badly' he said and turned his eyes back on his work.

Sebastian bowed 'Yes milord' he said and walked out of the office

Ciel and Jenavive didn't talk about Alois for days and Jenavive forgot about the fight faster than Ciel and Sebastian hoped.

After a week Jenavive was standing in the kitchen making her lunch like she always did back in Germany, when de doorbell rang.  
>She knew Ciel and Sebastian went into the city for the case they were working on for weeks and May-rin, Bardroy and Finny were doing their jobs.<br>Tanaka was drinking his tea and wanted to get up 'Don't worry I'll get it' she said to him she washed her hands and walked out of the kitchen.

She wasn't wearing a dress just an old blouse from Sebastian that she took out of his room she wasn't wearing shoes or socks.  
>Her hair was tied into a high ponytail.<p>

While drying her hands se walked towards the door and unlocked it.

When she opened the door she looked right into two sky-blue eyes that she recognized immediately.

'Alois?' she said with big eyes and a small voice

Alois just stood there without saying anything, he walked inside slowly and came closer to Jenavive with every step he took.

It all went so fast and before she knew she was embraced by Alois his arms and she was crying tears of happiness.

She hadn't seen Alois for almost a year and she missed him so much, and now she was standing in his arms embraced of his smell and warmth, she held on to him tight and didn't want to let go.

Alois let her go and held her hands, he looked at her with the eyes Jenavive fell in love with.

Jenavive looked past Alois and saw his butler Claude and his servants the triplets standing behind him, what made her smile.

'So this is what Ciel meant' Alois began.

Jenavive looked confused 'What do you mean' she asked

Alois smiled 'Sebastian called and told me Ciel had something I was dying to see, and as curious I am, I came to see that thing.  
>And that thing happened to be my beautiful fiancée' he said.<p>

Jenavive blushed and smiled at him shy.

'Ciel and Sebastian are out for work now they'll be back in a few hours I think' Jenavive said.

At that moment May-rin came running downstairs 'Oh no they are already here, why didn't you say so milady' she said.

'I'm sorry May-rin I didn't want to bother you'

'Bother me? oh don't be silly I'm here for these kind of things, Yes I am!' May-rin said while pushing her classes up her nose 'Just go on doing what you were doing milady, I'll show them their rooms'

'Uhm… alright May-rin if you need me I'll be in the kitchen' Jenavive said.

'Alright milady' she said while nodding her head 'Well then please follow me' she said to Alois and his servants.

Alois smiled and kissed Jenavive on her cheek 'Don't go rushing upstairs to change into something nice, I like you better this way' he whispered in her ear.

Jenavive looked at him stunned and remembered this was what she liked so much about Alois, he always knew what she was thinking and he always told her what he thought.

She walked back to the kitchen slowly still in thoughts about Alois, when she opened the kitchen door she noticed the empty spot where Tanaka was when she left to open the door.

She looked around but didn't saw him anywhere around the kitchen, she pulled up her shoulders and went on making her lunch, after a while she felt two hands around her waist and hair tickling in her neck.

She turned her head and felt a small kiss on her cheek 'You know you have a maid to make your lunch right?' she heard a familiar voice say 'she kisses went down to her neck and the hands around her waist became a tight hug.

She turned around and saw the trusting face of Alois, he smiled and kissed her gently, she gave in to his love and slapped her arms around his neck.

She had always loved Alois his lust for her and her love and she had always given him the love he wanted.

His kisses went down to her neck again and she closed her eyes, he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table.

He looked at her and smiled 'I missed you' he said.

Jenavive kissed him 'I know' she said 'I can see it in your eyes'.

When Alois hugged her again she saw Sebastian standing at the door 'I never thought I would see young lord Alois Trancy grow up, being a lovable and caring person' he said with a cold expression.

Alois turned around 'Well I would never think you could ever be jealous Sebastian' he said with a smirk on his face.

Sebastians eyes started glowing and he looked really mad he showed his teeth a bit as a sign Alois and Jenavive had to get out of the kitchen.

Alois seemed to like Sebastian looking that way although Jenavive thought it was nothing else but scary, she got off the table and took Alois his hand 'Come on, I don't want Sebastian angry at this point' she said and walked out of the kitchen pulling Alois along.

On their way upstairs they bumped into Ciel, he looked at Alois like he could kill him.

He stood in front of Alois and looked into his eyes 'Alois Trancy, I never thought my sister would be engaged to you after all you don't get my blessing for marriage' he said cold.

Alois stopped smiling and looked serious 'We don't need it' he said 'You didn't even know you had a sister months ago'

'True…' Ciel said 'Keep an eye out for her, I'll try to trust you but won't promise anything'

Jenavive rolled her eyes 'Jeez why so serious, you guys are so boring' she said.

Ciel and Alois looked at her 'Jenavive why are you wearing Sebastians blouse' Ciel asked.

'Because I didn't feel like dressing up in a dress today' she said.

'Please go to your room and put on something more appropriate'

Jenavive sighed 'Fine, I'll be right back' she said irritated.

She let go of Alois his hand and walked to her room.

Ciel turned to Alois again 'I have a few questions for you, do you mind'

Alois smiled again 'Not at all, ask whatever you want I'll be honest' he said.

'Finally' Ciel joked, they walked to Ciel's office and talked behind a closed door.

Downstairs in the kitchen Sebastian was cleaning till everything shined.

'You look like a depressed housewife' he heard a voice say.

He turned around and saw Claude Faustus standing behind him.

Sebastian crossed his arms 'And why do I have to accept that being said to me by a filthy stalker' he said.

Claude raised an eyebrow 'and why stalker?' he asked confused.

'Don't tell me you forgot what you did with my master last time I saw you'

Claude had a smirk on his face 'Oh I didn't forget, how could I' he said teasing 'And now my master is engaged to your masters sister, how ironic.

'She'll notice it was a big mistake soon enough' Sebastian said 'By the way how did you ever come back, I was sure I killed you.

Claude laughed 'You know demons can make deals with angels only if they do the right thing, and I happened to do that thing perfectly'.

'Really than where Is Hannah' Sebastian asked.

'I don't know, that's not my problem'

'Very well, why don't we just stop fighting for a few days only for Jenavive' Sebastian asked.

'That's fine by me' Claude said 'But only because my master is so attached to her'

'I don't care for your reason, I just want to hear you say yes.  
>No you have said yes, I can go on and work without you as a bother' Sebastian said while turning around and starting where he left of.<p>

Claude rolled up his sleeves 'I hope you have souls enough for dinner' he said.

'No I don't' Sebastian said irritated.

'Than don't mind me getting some'

'Go ahead, as long as you stay out of my way'

The same time Claude and Sebastian were arguing Jenavive had dressed up into some more suitable clothes.

She was wearing a mint colored dress that came till her knees, it had baby pink and chocolate brown accents, it was one of the few dresses without a corset .  
>Her shoes were brown heels with a strap and a pink bow although she didn't feel like wearing them.<p>

She was still wearing her hair in a ponytail but had brushed it out to make it look more ladylike.

She was wearing her engagement ring like always and her lips were rose pink.

She stood up and walked downstairs to the garden, she decided to go barefooted and left her shoes in her room.

She saw Alois was standing in the garden and she ran towards him, she hugged him from behind.

Alois turned around and laughed he held her close and looked up to the sky 'Do you think we will ever get married' he asked.

Jenavive looked up to him 'What did Ciel ask'

Alois looked down to her face 'He asked me if you were worth living in a world like marriage' he said.

'We still have time right' Jenavive said.

Alois kissed her nose 'Your right'

Jenavive blushed and buried her face in his chest, Alois smiled and held her tighter while the cherry blossoms were falling down and the sun went under.

Jenavive never thought she would fell as happy as she is now even though a demon isn't supposed to feel happiness like this.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know Alois is back and that means trouble XD but that will come later.  
>Please don't forget to review :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Ever lasting love

Chapter 8

_Ever __lasting__ love_

**Sugar and candy can't describe the sweet love I feel for you in my body.  
>I have waited years for your love and kindness.<br>I have fallen in love with your eyes, your hair… your everything.  
>You are the most precious thing to me, and you have to know I love you within the deepest of my soul…<strong>

**Too bad for you… I lost my soul months ago.**

Jenavive was holding a history book she took out of Diedrichs office and skipped thru the pages.  
>She hated reading but loved the pictures, they were full of life and made so realistic.<p>

She stopped skipping on a page with a large picture, it was the world map drawn like the pirates did.  
>It was drawn by hand and with a lot of care.<p>

Jenavive was walking to her room still skipping thru the pages when she bumped into Diedrich, she looked up for a moment, stepped aside and turned her face towards the book again.  
>She walked passed Diedrich as if he was just a wall she bumped into.<p>

Diedrich smiled, he loved to see how Jenavive didn't even care she bumped into someone, she just goes on with what she was doing and walks on.  
>It made him think about her father Vincent he was the same as Jenavive is now.<p>

'Jenavive?' Diedrich tried but she didn't respond.

He sighed 'Jenny!?' he said a bit louder this time.

Jenavive stopped walking and turned around 'Hm…?'

'Where did you get that book'

'The…Library'

Diedrich crossed his arms 'Don't lie, you never come even near there' he said.

Jenavive stayed silent.

'Well? Are you going to tell me where you got the book'

Jenavive turned around again and started walking.

'Jenavive!?'

'Your office' she said before she lame her bedroom door shut.

Diedrich rolled his eyes and walked to the door 'Will you put it back where it belongs when you're done?' he asked.

There was a long silence.

'Yeah sure…' he heard coming out of the room after a while.

He knew she didn't mean it but he also knew there wasn't a thing he could change about it.

When Diedrich wanted to walk away the door flew open and Jenavive looked at him.

'What is it' Diedrich asked.

'Well…I don't know if I want to go to my party tomorrow' she said a bit shy.

'oh come on Jenny, it is YOUR party'

'Yes I know that, but what if all the boys are stupid and think I am weird'

Diedrich knew what Jenavive meant, all the boys she met until now were freaked out by her white hair and dark eyes.

He walked towards her and places his hand on her shoulder 'Believe me there will be a boy that will like you for who you are, he may not come tomorrow I don't know.  
>But he will come eventually' he said in a calm tone.<p>

Jenavive nodded 'Now go to sleep tomorrow is a big day' Diedrich said 'And if I catch you reading in that book, I will take it back to my office… You understand?'

'Yes I do, good night' Jenavive said and she shut the door again.

After a few hours Diedrich went to check on her, he opened the door silently and walked inside.  
>Jenavive was sleeping peacefully and didn't notice anything of Diedrich coming in.<br>The history book laid on the ground.  
>Diedrich sat on the chair next to her bed, he thought about when Jenavive was still little, and he was reading her stories in this chair.<p>

After a while he stood up, and picked the book up from the ground.  
>He placed it on her desk, and walked out of her room.<p>

The next day Jenavive woke up slowly and got out of bed, she knew what day it was although she didn't like it.

It was a party for her 16th birthday and Diedrich invited a lot of boys and their families, not only for new and good connections, but also with the hoop a nice boy comes along and treats her like she deserves.

Jenavive walked to her closet and took out her new birthday dress.

It was a long and very wide red dress, it had a golden waistband with a large ribbon on the back, there were white snow stares on the bottom of the dress end they became smaller higher up.

Her heels were a golden colour with a lot of shine.  
>She wore no jewelry, only a simple golden bracelet.<p>

She tied up her hair in bun with a lot of curls, she made her lips and cheeks red and stood in front of the mirror.

In front of her she saw a girl she normally hides, but she still loved her in strange ways.

When she walked downstairs a lot of guests already arrived and turned their heads her way.  
>She saw shocked eyes and heads turning pale.<p>

When she walked thru the crowd she saw the boys from up close, they were all the same.  
>Their attitudes arrogant and they probably thought they were better than the rest.<p>

Jenavive let the day past and the evening came closer, that meant… dancing the thing she hated most about parties.

'Can I have your attention please?' Jenavive heard a voice shouting thru the big room.

Diedrich stood on the stairs so everyone could see him.

'The evening is coming closer and I would like to start the music, and with music is dancing.  
>Today I will let the first dance go to my dear Jenavive who just turned 16, my question is…maybe there is a nice boy who would like to do the first dance with Jenavive'<p>

Jenavive saw heads turning away and a big silence fell, right on the moment Jenavive gave up she heard a voice coming from the crowd.

'I would like to dance with her if she doesn't mind of course' a tall boy came from behind a few people.  
>He had beautiful blonde hair and big bright blue eyes like the ocean.<p>

He smiled friendly and stretched out his hand to Jenavive, she blushed and carefully took his hand.

The people moved to the side, she was standing in the middle of the room together with the blond boy.  
>His hands were big but his touch cold, and although his touch was cold she felt warm in his arms.<p>

He looked at her in a nice way, different than the most boys did.

'Let me guess' he said 'never danced?'

Jenavive looked up surprised 'How did you know'

'Your eyes'

'But I… I didn't even look at you' she said

'I know…that's how I knew' he said to her and stroked her cheek.

The music started to play and Jenavive became nervous.

'Just follow my lead' the boy said'.

Jenavive nodded and followed his lead blindly thru the playing tunes.  
>He held her tight and danced with her as if flying thru the air.<p>

When the music stopped Jenavive felt happy and looked up to the boy, he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.  
>Jenavive blushed, music started to play again and other couples were starting to dance.<p>

The boy still held her hand and pulled her to the side and smiled.

He kissed the palm of her hand 'My name is Alois Trancy, I'm really pleased to meet you' he said.

Jenavive smile 'Th…thank you I'm really pleased to meet you to' she said.

'You know I have heard about the devilish girl with hair as snow and eyes as ash' he said.

Jenavives smile disappeared.

'But I never knew she was as beautiful as she is in real life' Alois said teasing.

Jenavive felt she was blushing, she looked down and when she looked up Alois had come closer, he hugged her tight and gave a kiss on her head.

Jenavive felt she was finally accepted by someone, and she felt safe near him.

They talked for hours until the party stopped, she didn't want him to go but still let him.  
>He promised to visit her as soon as possible.<p>

First Jenavive thought this would just be the start of a friendship, but a few weeks later it became a very close relationship.

Every time he visited her he brought 20 roses with him, he bought her jewelry and dresses (that's where her addiction came from).

She fell in love with him every time she saw him, but she did notice that look in his eyes.  
>His smiles weren't always real and his happiness was forced too.<p>

She knew he was in a difficult time although she wasn't sure why, she tried to give him all the love he needed.  
>Alois noticed she tried so hard to make him happy, he wanted to do something back.<p>

It was summer and she sun was high up in the sky.  
>Jenavive was waiting for Alois who was supposed to arrive today.<br>She was waiting since she came out of bed.

When the doorbell rang she run to door and unlocked it with shaking hands, it had been 3 months since she last saw him and she was dying to be held in his arms again.

When she opened the door Alois was in front of her sitting on one knee.

Jenavive looked stunned and wanted to say something but before she could Alois asked her something and she still doesn't regret the answer she gave.

'Jenavive I know you have tried everything to make me happy, and you are the first one that actually did make me happy… Jenavive do you want to marry me and be with me for the rest of your life?'

Jenavive felt strange… she didn't know how she could ever say no!

She let herself fall on her knees in front of Alois and started to cry she slowly nodded yes, and before she knew she was embraced by the two warm arms of Alois.

Diedrich saw it all happen while he was standing a few steps away, he smiled and felt happy for Jenavive.

That same night Alois stayed over together with his servants and Claude.

After a few weeks Alois had to go back to England for business, Jenavive bagged him to take her with him but Diedrich refused to let him.

So Jenavive was left alone again, she stared at her engagement ring, it was silver with a big pink robin stone in the middle.

She spent days looking at the ring and walking thru Berlin showing it off and telling everyone about her fiancé and his dreamy eyes.

Just like that one day.  
>She was walking thru the city streets when suddenly she was hugged from behind.<br>She turned around and looked into the trustful eyes of Alois.

She didn't know what to say and just stared at him.

He kissed her passionate, he didn't care they were in public.

Jenavive started to blush what made him smile, he kissed her rougher and pulled her tighter.

When he separated his lips from her, they looked into each other's eyes.

Alois had a childish look in his eyes, he always loved to make Jenavive feel uncomfterble.

It started to rain a bit and Jenavive looked up to the grey sky.

'Why here' Jenavive asked.

Alois his eyes twinkled and he winked 'Because I say so' he said, and with that he kissed her again in the middle of the soft rain.

**I hope you like the so far, if you have anything to say about the story like something that's missing or something I should add.  
>Just write it in the reviews and I'll try to get it in there.<br>Don't worry about the love, just stick to the story there will be loads and loads more.  
>Next chapter will be added around this Saturday maybe Sunday.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 All by myself

Chapter 9

All by myself

**The garden looked lonely.  
>No one to take care of the flowers, no one climbing in the big cherry blossom tree.<br>Just me surrounded by all the flowers, who became my everything.  
>everyone vanished and everyone left.<br>now I'm all alone again... all by myself.**

Jenavive was standing at the door looking at the suitcases and bags May-rin and Finny were carrying out of the door.

Ciel was leaving to his villa in London to live there.

He let Jenavive stay here as head of the house.

He left the servants in the manor and Alois had gone home, therefor there weren't 4 extra servants in the house anymore.

When all the luggage was brought outside Ciel and Sebastian came down the stairs.

Jenavive turned her head to Sebastian 'Do you have to go to' she asked disappointed.

Ciel had a smirk on his face.

'Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, Ciel has ordered me to stay here with you and the others'.

Jenavive looked confused 'But... Doesn't he need you?' she asked.

'He has been a demon for maybe 5 years now, he is used to it and can take care of himself now.

although you still know nothing about being a demon' he said 'So I will teach you what you need to know'.

Jenavive smiled and nodded yes in excitement.

Ciel hugged her and kissed her forehead 'You think you can lives here without me... without getting lost again' he asked.

Jenavive rolled her eyes ' Yes I can, I have Sebastian, Finny, Tanaka.., enough to get true the day without having to irritate you' she said.

Ciel laughed and walked outside, he got in the coach and was gone after a few minutes.

Sebastian stood behind her 'What are your first orders milady' he said with a friendly smile.

Jenavives eyes shined, she straightens her back and looked into Sebastians eyes.  
>She walked towards Sebastian, and turned him around.<br>She jumped on his back and held on to him tight.  
>'Take me to the kitchen and bake me a chocolate cake' she said happy.<p>

Sebastian laughed 'Your wish is my command' he said playful and walked to the kitchen with Jenavive on his back.  
>When they arrived in the kitchen Jenavive jumped off his back and sat on the table.<p>

Sebastian pulled off his tailcoat and rolled op the sleeves of his blouse.  
>He tied a tire around his waist and started to get the stuff he needed while Jenavive caught herself starring again.<br>She shakes her head and when she looked up Sebastian was standing in front of her.

'I caught you staring... again' he said teasing.

Jenavive tried to act big 'wh...what do you mean by that I almost never stare'

Sebastian smirked 'But when you do you do it good'

He turned around and continued with what he was doing.

Jenavive got off the table and walked into the garden she took of her shoes again before she walked thru the soft, green grass.  
>she knew she had been staring a lot for a long time but she couldn't keep herself from it.<br>Sebastian wasn't only handsome, he had a perfect personality to... if you keep the deadly cold demon stares out of it.  
>And now Alois had gone home and Ciel left too, Sebastian was the person closed to care for her now.<p>

She sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face.

After a few minutes she fell asleep.

In her dream she saw Alois... he held Ciel to the wall, he whispered something in his ear.

Ciel got pale and struggled to get out of Alois his grip.

Something looked different... they looked younger, around 15 years old.

Also their eyes were normal what meant they weren't demons.

Alois was wearing a purple coat, a blouse with a green vest over it.  
>His shorts were black and... really short.<br>He wore black over knee socks with high brown boots.

Ciel was wearing what he always did.  
>a two peace suit with black knee socks, and not to forget... his eye patch.<br>Ciel screamed and tried to kick Alois, Alois had an evil smirk on his face.

'Let's play some more' he said in a playful voice.

After that she slowly woke up, she opened her eyes and looked around, she recognized the white furniture and pink bed sheets, she was in her room.

On her nightstand stood a cup of hot chocolate, steam come out of it so it was still warm.

Next to the hot chocolate stood a plate with a big slice of chocolate cake with a lot of strawberries and cream.

She closed her eyes again and buried her face in her pillow.  
>She heard steps coming closer, she turned her head towards the sound and opened her eyes.<br>Sebastian was standing next to her bed and wanted to walk away with the slice of cake.

'Where are you going with my cake' she said in a sleepy voice.

Sebastian turned around 'I am bringing it to the kitchen' he said.

Jenavive pushed herself up 'why, I can eat it here'

'Yes you can, but I won't let you' Sebastian said 'Finny has placed it here a few minutes ago'

Jenavive looked at him, still a bit sleepy.

'I want my cake' she said.

Well then get out of bed and come to the kitchen'

Jenavive moaned, she looked at Sebastian and stretched her arms towards him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he walked towards Jenavive turned around and kneeled.  
>Jenavive slapped her arms around his neck and got on his back<br>Sebastian stood up and took the plate with the cake an hot chocolate in one hand while he held Jenavive up with the other.

Jenavive rested her head on Sebastians shoulder, it felt comfterbole and safe.  
>When they arrived in the kitchen Sebastian seated Jenavive on a chair near the wall so she could lean against it.<p>

Sebastian placed the plate with cake and hot chocolate in front of Jenavive, Jenavive looked at it and laid down her head on the right side.

She looked at Sebastian who raised an eyebrow and had a confused expression.

'I'm tired Sebastian' she said.

Sebastian smiled 'I know you are' he stroked Jenavives hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on her cheek 'If you want, I can bring you back to bed again'.

Jenavive looked up and nodded 'Would you mind?' she asked with a small voice.

Sebastian turned around and pointed at his back 'Hop on, I'm sure this won't be the last time so I don't mind' he said.

Jenavive got up and jumped on his back… again.

Sebastian brought her back to her bed and stayed with her until she fell asleep, he looked at her and started to feel something strange inside his chest.

While he watched Jenavive sleep, Tanaka came walking in 'There is a phone call for you Mr. Sebastian, It's the young master' he said.

Sebastian got up and closed the door quietly, he walked to the phone and answered the call.

'Master?... Yes everything is going fine although Jenavive is kind of sick… It might be because of you leaving… yes she became like this right after you left… of course I will take care of her, that's a stupid question milord… because I'm just one hell of a butler that's why…yes milord… goodbye.

Sebastian hung up he turned around to go check on Jenavive, he got a jump scare when he noticed she was right behind him.

'JENNY! Please don't ever do that again' he said.

'I'm not sick, am I?'.

Sebastian looked at her 'No Jenny you're not sick, you just have to get used to some changes and it can make you "feel" sick' Sebastian explained.

'Alright… I understand' Jenavive said.  
>She walked back into her room laid down on her bed.<p>

Sebastian came walking in after her 'Jenny is there something on your mind' he asked.

Jenavive looked at him 'Yes..'

'Do you want to tell me what it is'

'No…'

'Jenny?'

Jenavive looked at Sebastian 'Is Alois really such a bad guy as you say he is?'.

'Where does that question come from' Sebastian asked.

'A… a dream'

'What happened in your dream'

'Alois was holding Ciel to the wall and he said something, than Ciel became pale started kicking and screaming, than Alois said… uhm… let's play some more.  
>And then I woke up' Jenavive said.<p>

Sebastian crossed his arms 'Well I have to admit Alois wasn't a very nice… friend, there has been a lot of trouble between the Trancy's house and the Phantomhive manor.  
>It did became less when Alois became a demon too'<p>

Jenavives eyes widened 'Alois, is a demon too' she said.

'Yes I thought you knew at the Trancy house they are all demons' Sebastian told her.

'Oh, good to know… I think'

Sebastian got up 'Jenavive why don't you go back to sleeping, you need it' he said.

Jenavive nodded and laid down her head on the pillow.

Sebastian pulled the sheets till over her shoulders, he blew out the candles and walked out of the room.

The following few days Jenavive felt as she always did, lively and ready for sweets.  
>Sweets were the only thing she had eaten for the past few weeks.<br>Chocolate cake, donuts, the Phantomhive candies, pieces of pie, cookies everything you can think of.

Of course Sebastian knew it would go wrong soon enough, but he didn't say anything he wanted her to learn.  
>He even clamed Jenavive was worse than Ciel's addiction for sweets.<p>

So on one day when Jenavive was talking to May-rin, Sebastian came to bring some strawberry cheese cake.

Jenavive took a big bite of it, her face went pale and her eyes became big, she started to scream.  
>She jumped up and down and turned her face to Sebastian who was standing behind her.<p>

Jenavive held her hand on her cheek and looked at Sebastian.

'Let me see' he said while he did a step forward.

'Oh no I won't let you' Jenavive said.

Sebastian grabbed her chin and pulled away the hand from her cheek 'May-rin this may sound a bit strange, but do me a favor and keep her hands together for a while' Sebastian said.  
>May-rin nodded and held Jenavives hands together behind her back.<p>

Finny and Bardroy came walking in.

'Ah! perfect timing would you guys mind and hold her head still please' Sebastian asked as if it was nothing.

They looked at what was happening and knew that if they would say no they would be in problems, so they held her head still so she couldn't move it.

Sebastian took off one of his gloves, opened her mouth and put 2 fingers in her mouth to keep it open.

'Lemme gow' Jenavive tried to say.

'Please hold still a little longer' Sebastian said irritated.

Jenavive had enough and pressed her teeth onto each other with Sebastians fingers in-between.

She bit him, Sebastian pulled away his hand.

'AUWH GOD DAMMED JENNY' he screamed 'did you just bit me!

'yes I did 'she said.

'Why would you bite me'

'Well it's your own fault for sticking those fingers in my mouth in the first place' Jenavive said.

'now you've done it milady' she heard Bardroy say.

Sebastian came closer and again tried to open Jenavives mouth he made sure she couldn't bite him again.  
>When he looked at her teeth he saw what was wrong 'I'm afraid you have a cavity milady' he said while he gave a small nod to the servants as a sing they could let go of her.<p>

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'A what?' she asked.

'A cavity' Sebastian repeated 'it is caused by the many sugars you have eaten the last few days'.

'That's bullshit I haven't eaten that much sugar'.

Sebastian crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Well milady you have eaten a lot of sweets the last few days' Finny interrupted.

'I have to admit with Finny milady' May-rin said.

'Okay fine I have been eaten a lot of sweets, what are you going to do about it' she said.

'Well I should say no sweets until your cavity is over, but I'm sure you will kill me if I do.  
>So I'll just have to make sweets in the healthy way' Sebastian said 'And we have to go to the dentist'<p>

Jenavive got pale and had a painful expression 'No please not the dentist anything but the dentist.

'Don't tell me your afraid of the dentist you're a goddamn dem...' Sebastian looked at the servants 'Your 18 years old for god sake'

Bardroy, Finny and May-rin slowly walked out of the room, they had seen Jenavive and Sebastian fighting before and it isn't really something you should stay around with.

'So what, you must be afraid of something to' she said angry.

Sebastian smirked.

'Like Grell for example' Jenavive said teasing.

'N...NO!"

'Are you sure'

'Yes Jenny I am sure, and now we are going to the dentist' Sebastian said irritated.

'No, I'm not! if you want me to the dentist you have to drag me there' she screamed.

'That won't be a problem milady' Sebastian said he took a step closer to Jenavive.

Jenavive turned around and ran away 'I'm not going Sebby!' she screamed.

Sebastian sighed and walked out of the room, he walked after her on normal speed.

Jenavive ran thru the hall she looked behind her to see if Sebastian was chasing her, when she saw nothing behind her she smiled.

When she turned her head forward she bumped into something soft and fell on the ground.

She looked up to see what she bumped in to and looked right into Sebastians red eyes.  
>She got up quick and wanted to run away again, but Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her back.<p>

He took her by her waist, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
>Jenavive started kicking 'NO I DON'T WANT TO, LEAVE ME BE!' she screamed.<p>

Sebastian sighed 'Stop struggling' he said.

'No put me down now' Jenavive said irritated.

'No'

'Sebastian I order you…PUT ME DOWN!'

When Sebastian heard those words he stopped walking and put Jenavive back on her feet.

'Thank you' Jenavive said, she wanted to walk away but Sebastian was still holding her arm.

'Jenny if we are not going to the dentist, I will have to get that tooth out' Sebastian said.

Jenavive looked uncomfterble 'Well, will you do it fast?' she asked.

Sebastian smiled 'Of course I will' he said 'come here'.

He pulled her closer 'Open your mouth' Sebastian said.

Jenavive opened her mouth 'Liwk twis?'

'Don't talk'

Jenavive felt Sebastians fingers going over her teeth when he took the bad tooth between two fingers she felt a strong pain going thru her body.

'AAUUH!' She screamed and pushed Sebastian away.

'Calm down I have it right here' She heard Sebastian saying.

She looked at Sebastian, he was standing a few steps away with her tooth in his hand.  
>She smiled 'Now I can eat sweets again!' she said happy<p>

Sebastian laughed 'And getting a cavity again, oh no I don't think so.  
>You won't get sweets with sugar for a long time little girl' he said while he walked to the kitchen.<p>

'I aint a little girl, you hear me' Jenavive said, she followed Sebastian and tried to keep up his speed.

'You are to me' Sebastian said.

'Sh…shut up!'

Sebastian laughed and washed off the blood from Jenavives mouth.

'Sebastian what I don't get' Jenavive started 'Is that you did listen when I ordered you to put me down, why is that?'

Sebastian turned around and leaned against the table 'That is because you and I made a contract, in that contract was written that I have to serve you as a butler in return for your soul.  
>I have to protect you and do everything you order me to do, I can't refuse'<p>

'Yeah but my soul has been taken by another man, does it still count now'

'Yes it does, the contract says I have to serve you until you die so I can get your soul.  
>But your soul has already been taken, that means I have to stay with you for the rest of your…life.<br>This is the same reason I am still with Ciel, and that brings us back to Trancy'.

Jenavive looked confused 'And that is because…'

'Because one of the servants of Alois stole Ciel's soul, she has been dead or missing since than' Sebastian explained.

'Do you mean Hannah Anafeloz?' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian looked at her 'You know Hannah Anafeloz?'

'Well I haven't seen her in person, but Claude always used to talk to me about her.  
>She sounded like a pretty woman although Alois hatted it when he heard her name, he would go screaming and throwing things against the wall.<br>Even I couldn't get him to peace at those moments' Jenavive said.

'Indeed…pretty she was'.

The doorbell rang and they both looked up, Sebastian walked to the door.

When he opened the door he almost jumped back and his eyes widened, he never thought demons could get scared.  
>Guess what… he was wrong.<p>

**First of all I want to say… thank you for sticking around for so long XD.  
>Second of all… Esmereilda Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reviewing like… every chapter I really appreciate it.<br>And if the views keep up like this I'm thinking of making a Facebook page where I can keep you all up to date with all the things I do and of course the chapters and later maybe new stories.  
>Also… I already have a YouTube channel witch I will be using for some explaining about Jenavive and her story, her appearance, vlogs and some stupid stuff XD<br>But that will all be done in 2015.**

**Next chapter will be posted within 4 days, and remember keep reviewing :D.**


	10. Chapter 10 Frenemy

**Frenemy**

Chapter 10

**people pretend for secrets they pretend to be your friend so they can bring you down.  
>But what if it was forced, what if they are forced to bring you down.<br>Would you forgive them or hate them for the rest of your life.  
>Of course you don't have to ask a demon... cause they are the ones that bring you down.<strong>

'Sebastian!, oh how delightful to see you again'.

in front of him stood a girl that was once the happy fiancé of the young lord Ciel.  
>Elizabeth Midford, a blond girl with a happy smile.<p>

The last time Ciel and Sebastian had seen her was when Ciel was 16 years old, he had told her to not come over for a few years.

She was disappointed and wanted to know why but she knew that if she asked he wouldn't answer her question so she never brought it up.  
>She blinked and looked at Sebastian with big sparkly eyes.<p>

'Lady Elizabeth… it has been a… uhm… long time' Sebastian said surprised.

'I know' Elizabeth said she walked inside and looked around 'That's why I came to see you and Ciel.  
>Talking about Ciel…where is he'<p>

She looked around, her eyes stopped when she saw Jenavive standing on top of the stairs.

'Who is that?' Elizabeth asked while pointing at Jenavive.

'That milady is my young master Jenavive she is…'

'What!, what do you mean young master, Ciel is your master right what happened to him' Elizabeth asked hysterically.

Jenavive ran down to Elizabeth and smiled, she bowed her head 'I'm Jenavive Phantomhive, nice to meet you' she said happy.

Elizabeth looked at her 'Phantomhive!, NO that can't be.  
>I am his fiancée he can't be married to another girl, that's just mean.<br>And look at her she is way too young for marriage'.

Jenavive looked at her, she tried to hold in her laughter.  
>Sebastian noticed and sighed 'Don't worry lady Elizabeth, Jenavive isn't Ciel's wife, fiancée or girlfriend' he said calm.<p>

Elizabeth looked confused 'Than what is she' she asked.

'I'm his sister, nothing else but his sister' Jenavive said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened 'Since when?'

'well since I was born, I thought that was how it worked' Jenavive said sarcastic.

'But he never told me'.

'That is because he only knows it for like 6 months'

Elizabeth still looked confused 'Then where were you before that'.

Jenavive smiled 'Do you have a few hours for that?' she asked.  
>she took Elizabeth's hand and walked with her to the living room they sat down and Jenavive repeated the story…again.<p>

Sebastian came walking in with tea and cake.

'So Ciel has left you here and went to London to live… on his own' Elizabeth asked.

Jenavive nodded 'Yep and Sebastian stayed here so he could teach me the things I haven't learned in Germany'.

'Like what?'

'Like uhm… different languages, firs I only spoke English and of course German, but now I am learning French and Hindi' Jenavive explained.

Elizabeth looked at her big eyes 'Wow French is a really beautiful language' she said 'But what is Hindi?'

Jenavive smiled 'They speak Hindi in India' she said.

'India? Are you learning it because of Ciel's Indian friends' Elizabeth asked.

'Indian friends?' Jenavive asked confused.

'Yes Jenny don't worry you will meet them once' Sebastian said.

He had placed the tea and cake in front of them.

'For now I have Twining's Prince of Wales it is a blend of China's finest black teas carefully selected to give a light, delicate flavor, and for the cake it has raisins, molasses and mixed spices.  
>The cake is made by a traditional Irish recipe'<p>

Jenavive took a bite and coughed 'My god, I like flavored cakes but this is just…way to sweet' she said trying to swallow it.

'Yes I know and I am very sorry but I happen to know that lady Elizabeth adores cakes like this, so I thought I'd make one as sign of our hospitality' Sebastian explained.

Jenavive was looking at Elizabeth who was eating the cake as if she hadn't eaten for weeks.

'Please don't tell me the tea is like this to' Jenavive asked.

Sebastian grinned 'No of course not, I'm not that brutal' he said

Jenavive laughed 'This cake is amazing Sebastian' Elizabeth said happy.

'I'm happy you like it milady'.

Elizabeth placed the cake next to her tea and turned to Jenavive.

'Can I ask you a few things' she asked

'Sure, ask me whatever you want' Jenavive said with a smile.

Elizabeth clapped in her hands 'Okay, you're wearing a pink dress right now right?'.

Jenavive nodded.

'Does that mean you like pink as much as I do?'

'Is pink your favorite colour too' Jenavive asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head in excitement.

Jenavive smiled 'Then yes I guess we do' she said happy 'All of my clothes have something in them with pink, my curtains are pink, my bed sheets are pink everything is pink'.

Elizabeth jumped out of her chair 'It's the same with me, I love pink so much'.

Jenavive and Elizabeth were talking about pink and clothes when they heard glass breaking coming from the hall, Jenavive and Elizabeth looked up.

Jenavive walked to the door, when she peered into the hall she saw Grell and Sebastian arguing.  
>Elizabeth stood behind her and watched it all just like Jenavive, with a confused look on her face.<p>

'Grell what the hell…' Jenavive started 'If you wanted to come by you could have just knocked on the door'.

'Oh I'm so sorry my dear, but I wanted to see my Bassy so badly I just couldn't wait' Grell said hugging Sebastian.

Sebastian pushed him away and did a step back.

'Is that your reason for breaking my window' Jenavive asked.

Grell looked at her with a sad face 'Is it a bad reason' he asked.

'Yes Grell, it is'

Grell moaned 'No fair, your so mean.  
>I guess you don't want to go shopping then?' he asked.<p>

Jenavives eyes widened 'Shopping! Yes I do!' she said.

Elizabeth jumped in the air 'I want to come to, please!' she begged.

Before Jenavive could say yes, Sebastian came in between.

'I hate to break the excitement right now, but Jenny can't go shopping' he said 'She has French lessons in 15 minutes, and after that she has her violin and vocal lessons'.

Grell sighed 'And that in one day' he said with a tired voice

Jenavive looked at Sebastian ' Just this time ' she begged Sebastian.

'No, and don't ask me again I promised your brother to take care of you and to keep you to your lessons' Sebastian said cold.

'Fine I'll go get my French notes' Jenavive said angry and walked to her room.

'Lady Elizabeth would you like to join us, Jenavive may learn something from you' Sebastian asked.

Elizabeth nodded and followed Jenavive.

Sebastian turned to Grell 'And for you... you can join us but only of you will be quiet'

Grell looked at Sebastian with a perverted look 'Oh Bassy your so cold' he said.

He walked past Sebastian while swinging his hips.

Sebastian and Grell walked into the study room when Jenavive and Elizabeth were talking about the opera that was playing this week in Glasgow.

'No I don't like opera' Jenavive said as she poured vodka in a glass she looked at Elizabeth 'Want some to?' she asked.

Elizabeth shook he head 'No thank you, I don't drink alcohol'.

'But I do' Grell said while he took the bottle from Jenavives hand.

Jenavive sat down on the sofa an took a sip of her vodka, she opened her notes and started reading them slowly.

'Are you sure it's good to drink alcohol before lessons' Elizabeth asked a bit curious.

Sebastian laughed 'Believe me milady, without her vodka she doesn't learn a thing' he said with a grin on his face.

Jenavive looked up from his notes 'So what…' she said 'I could say the same about you and your catnip tequila'.

Sebastian looked at her 'Don't bring that up please, it's not the same thing' he said.

'Yes it is'

No it is not

'Non, ce ne est pas' Sebastian said in French

Oh so we're speaking French now

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'Oh si nous parlons français maintenantç'.

Yes, is that so bad?

'Oui, ce est si mauvais?'.

'Uhm… qui'

Sebastian rolled his eyes 'Jenny you have to learn' he said.

Jenavive sighed and took another sip of her vodka 'Can't we just go on with the violin or piano lessons I don't care.  
>I will look at these notes tomorrow so I won't be falling back, I promise' she said.<p>

Sebastian looked at her with cold eyes he sighed and nodded 'Alright go get your music notes' he said while he opened the door.

Jenavive jumped up and gave him a kiss on his cheek 'Thank you Sebby you're the…'

'Best butler ever yes I know I know, come on hurry up'

Sebastian looked around the room, Elizabeth was reading a book from the large shelves.  
>Grell was making himself comfortable with the bottle of vodka and was hanging in the curtains to keep himself on his feet.<p>

When Jenavive came back she bumped into the door, she did a few steps behind and walked into the room.

Sebastian saw it happening and smiled 'Are you alright?' he asked.

Jenavive looked at him 'Yes I'm fine'.

'Alright then, we are beginning with violin and we will safe piano and vocal lessons for tomorrow.  
>Have you practiced the song <em>Virus<em>' Sebastian asked.

'You mean the one from Beethoven?'

'Yes… don't tell me you haven't practiced' he said.

'No don't worry I did' Jenavive said, she placed the violin on her shoulder.  
>She stood in the right position and took the paper with <em>Virus<em> on it in her hand and placed it on the music sheet holder.  
>She placed the bow softly on the strings of the violin she stroked the first few notes and looked at Sebastian to see if sounded good, when he slowly nodded his head she smiled and played without mistakes.<p>

After a few hours of practice Jenavive let down her violin 'Can we stop now, I'm tired' she said.

'Alright, put it away safely you understand'.

'Yes I do, I always do' she said annoyed.

Sebastian sighed and clapped in his hands 'Well then I will get dinner started' he turned to Grell 'And you… you stay away from the vodka'.

Grell turned his head towards Sebastian and fell on the ground 'Did you "hick" say something Bassy dear' he said with a drunk face.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked out of the study room.

Jenavive sat next to Elizabeth, Elizabeth placed the book on the table and looked at Jenavive with a big smile.

'Your violin playing is very pretty, and it's nice to listen to.  
>You have a lot of talent' she said.<p>

Jenavive smiled 'Better than Ciel?' she asked.

'…Yes'

The girls laughed 'I think we'll get along just fine' Elizabeth said happy.

Jenavive looked at her and nodded, she liked Elizabeth and she was her first actual friend.

At first Jenavive thought she just tricked her into acting like a friend to bring her down later, like the most girls did back in Germany.  
>But Elizabeth really was a friend, she liked pink just like Jenavive.<br>She was a happy girl, maybe a bit annoying but happy for sure.  
>And for some reason it made Jenavive happy too.<p>

Elizabeth stayed over for a few more days before she went home, Jenavive hugged her at the door and waved her goodbye until the couch disappeared in the forest.

Jenavive closed the door and walked to the kitchen where Baldroy, Finny and Mey rin were being bored as much as she was.

She sat with them and looked at Baldroy 'He Bald do you know how to dance?' she asked him

Baldroy looked up 'Of course I do my milady, but what kind of dance do you mean'

Jenavive smiled 'Country' she said happy.

Baldroy jumped up from his chair 'Milady, you're asking the right man'.

He took Jenavives hand and took her to the ballroom, followed by Mey rin and Finny.

'Finney get the guitar!' he screamed.

Finny ran out of the ballroom and came back with a guitar a few minutes later.

'Play something cheerful, can you do that' Baldroy asked.

Finny nodded and started to play cheerful notes.

Baldroy started to dance with big and fast steps, he grabbed Jenavives hands.  
>Jenavive joined Baldroy and started to dance.<br>She looked at Mey rin who was standing on the side clapping in her hands.  
>'Come on Mey rin join us' Jenavive screamed.<br>Mey rin smiled and joined them on dancing.

Sebastian was coming down the stairs when he heard the music and laughter, he walked to the ballroom and peered inside.  
>He saw Jenavive and the servants dancing and jumping thru the room.<p>

Jenavive noticed him and smiled, Sebastian walked towards May rin 'Can you play the piano?' he asked.

'Uhm… not very well Mr. Sebastian' she said shy.

Sebastian smiled 'Try your best' he said.

Mey rin nodded and sat behind the piano, Finny stopped playing the guitar and looked at Sebastian.

She started playing beautiful tunes, Sebastian walked to Jenavive, bowed and stretched out his hand 'If you like?'

Jenavive smiled and took his hand, Sebastian pulled her close and started to lead.  
>Jenavive followed without problems.<br>They flew thru the room, Jenavive felt happy and safe in Sebastians arms.

Maybe even more than with Alois.

**Again thanks for reviewing, and viewing.  
>There has been so many views already this month and it's only the 11<strong>**th**** of December, so that makes me really happy.  
>As you noticed Jenavive is falling for Sebastian bit by bit (don't tell me you wouldn't) so the story will have some twists.<strong>

**Next chapter in 3 to 4 days.**


	11. Chapter 11 Royal-ish

Chapter 11

Royal-ish

**A crown… it's gold, it's valuable and it represents a title.  
>A very important title indeed.<br>The queen is a woman of her word, of course she can't do all the work by herself.  
>She has people who work for her.<br>Butlers, maids… ****watchdogs**** everything.  
>But what will she do when everything goes black, and hell takes over heaven.<br>She won't be able to turn to heaven, cause that will be even worse than hell.**

Jenavive was sitting on the desk in Ciel's (now hers) office.  
>She had books piled up next to her when Sebastian came in, he was holding a plate with a teacup and a slice of cake.<p>

He looked at the pile of books and raised an eyebrow 'I thought you didn't like books' he said confused

Jenavive didn't look up, she placed a finger against her lips as a sign he had to stay silent.  
>Sebastian put down the plate and pulled the book out of her hands.<p>

'Hey give that back!' Jenavive said angry and reached for the book.

Sebastian grinned 'Books over cake?... are you sick' he said while he held the book above his head.  
>Jenavive gave him an angry expression 'Shut up, just give it back' she said.<p>

She got of the desk and jumped up and down and tried to pull the book out of Sebastians hand.

'Don't waist to much energy, you know you can't reach it' he said teasing.

'Give it back!'

'What did you say?' Sebastian said with a grin.

'I'm not going to order you, you know I hate that it's like making you do something you don't like'.

Sebastian looked at her and gave her the book 'It's still in the contract so you are allowed to do it' he said.

Jenavive opened the book again and started where she left off.

'By the way, you received a letter, a very important letter'

Jenavive didn't look up she stretched out her hand as a sign to give her the envelope with the letter.

Sebastian shake his head 'You really are no different form your brother' he gave her the envelope and pulled the book out of her hands again.  
>He placed it on top of the pile of books next to her.<p>

Jenavive looked at him 'Oh come on' she said irritated.

'No I am not going in discussion' he looked at the envelop 'The letter… Jenny, its way more important than the book'

'That's what you say' she said, she took the envelop in her hand and looked at it.  
>She turned it around and opened it quickly.<p>

She took the letter out, folded it open and saw a sign, she looked at it confused 'What kind of sign is this' she asked and showed Sebastian.

'That Jenavive Letalis Gemma Racheal Angelina Lilium Phantomhive, is the sign of the queen of England' Sebastian said.

Jenavive raised an eyebrow 'You could have told me that without saying my full name you know'.

'Why your full name is beautiful, I think I should use it more' Sebastian said teasing.

'Please don't'

Sebastian smiled and started to put the pile of books back on the shelves.

Jenavive sat down in the big red chair and started to read the letter.

_My dear girl Jenavive,_

_Ciel has told me a lot about you, he told me about your lively personality, your playful doings and most of all your ways of thinking._

_He also told me about your way of looking at the world, and I have to say you sound very very interesting._

_If I wouldn't be so busy as I am I would have visited you long ago._

_Now you live in the Phantomhive manor without Ciel you must feel a bit lonely.  
>Of course Ciel's butler is still with you, just as the other servants he left you.<em>

_So I thought I gave you something to do, something to kill the time with._

_There have been some problems with the police in St. Ives.  
>I received letters from a friend who lives there.<br>He said the police has taken over the village, they rip of money from the poor and use it for themselves.  
>They think they can do anything without being punished.<em>

_Of course they are wrong… and I want you to go there and show them._

_Find out what's wrong and make sure the poor will get their money back._

_I think you are smart, so I hope you will succeed in the way your brother always does.  
>Cold and full of pride, show them I won't have mercy for them and that I never will.<em>

_And maybe you can stay there for a few weeks, see it as a… a work vacation._

_Well my dear, I hope we will see each other in real life soon, and please if you know you can't do it on your own… ask your brother to help you.  
>It makes you learn the things you don't know yet.<em>

_With kind regards,_

_Queen Victoria._

Jenavive stopped reading and looked just stared at the letter.

Sebastian was done putting the books back on the shelves and looked at her 'I told you it was important' he said.

Jenavive looked up 'A… a letter from the queen, and… why does it say Ciel has told me a lot about you…Ciel knows the queen?!' Jenavive said confused.

'Well your brother has solved a lot of cases for the queen since he has lived here, they know each other quite well' Sebastian explained 'So where do we need to go, is it here in London?'

Jenavive was quiet for a while, she stood up from the chair and stared at Sebastian 'Sebastian… get me some books of England and bring me a map'.

Sebastian bowed his head 'Yes milady immediately' he walked out of the room and left Jenavive in the office.

Jenavive took the plate with the tea and cake, and started to eat the cake while still thinking of the letter.

After a while Sebastian, Finny and Bardroy came walking in.  
>Their hands were full of books and maps.<br>They placed it next to her desk on the ground.

Bardroy stretched his back 'Where do you need all this for milady' he asked curious.

Jenavive took a map of England and rolled it out over her desk 'I need this to see where our upcoming vacation goes to' she said with a big smile on her face.

Finny and Bardroy stared at her 'Did you just say vacation' Sebastian asked her.

Jenavive nodded in excitement 'Get Mey-Rin and Tanaka, we need all the help we can get'.

Sebastian gave a quick nod 'Do I need to call Ciel?' He asked before leaving the room.

'No, I can do this on my own'.

'Very well then, I'll be right back'.

'Finny, Bardroy… you better get some chairs cause we are going to be here for a long long time' Jenavive said.

The boys nodded and walked out of the room.

After 30 minutes everyone was inside the office with a book in their hands.

'Try to find as much of information on the village St. Ives, I want to know the history, the buildings everything' Jenavive said.

The servants gave fast nod 'Yes milady!'

While the servants were looking up information, Jenavive started to search the place on the map.  
>After a few minutes she started to get moody and her hands were shaking.<p>

Sebastian noticed and took her hands 'Are you okay?' he asked.

Jenavive looked I his eyes 'Ye…yeah I'm fine don't worry' she said.

Sebastian looked at the big map while he still held her hands 'Have you already found the place?'

'No not yet, I can't find it and it's making me moody'

Sebastian laid down the book he was holding and shove the big chair Jenavive was sitting on to the side, he pulled her in front of him with her face towards the desk.

'Sebastian what are you doing'

Sebastian smirked 'Don't worry, just trust me' he said.

He placed his hands in front of her eyes so she couldn't see a thing 'Now tell me where St. Ives is' Sebastian said.

Jenavive sighed 'How am I supposed to know where it is when I can't see a thing' she said annoyed.

Sebastian came closer and kissed her on her neck.

'Wh…what are you doing'

'Tell me where St. Ives is' he said.

'I…I don't know'

Sebastian went up to her cheek, his lips stroked her cheeks and he kissed her again.

'Sebastian stop it' Jenavive said nervous.

'Do you already know where St. Ives lies' he asked.

'No I can't concentrate with you hanging around me'

Sebastian smiled 'You don't act like you don't like it' he said 'Use your instinct not your head'.

Jenavive took a big breath she pointed down to the map 'Over there in the south west of England'

Sebastian took his hands of her eyes and Jenavive opened her eyes, she followed the way her finger pointed it ended on a place called… St. Ives.

Jenavive smiled 'I did it, I just pointed and… I did it'

Sebastian picked up the book he was holding before and continued 'See… use your instinct not your head, first lesson' he said skipping thru the book.

Mey-rin jumped off her chair 'Milady I found something' she said happy.

She walked towards the desk and gave the book to Jenavive.

Mey-rin had found 5 pages written by hand all about St. Ives 'Mey-rin this is great' Jenavive said exited 'Thank you'

After 4 hours of searching and collecting information Jenavive got of her chair 'I think we have enough information, I'm hungry' Jenavive looked around the office 'Where is Sebby?'.

'Mr. Sebastian started with dinner 40 minutes ago' Finny said.

Before Jenavive could say something Sebastian came walking in.

'Dinner is ready' he said.

'Sebby put some more plates on the table like… 5 more' Jenavive said 'I'm in a good mood'.

She walked to the door and looked at Finny, Tanaka, Bardroy and Mey-rin 'Are you going to stay here and starve, come on jeez' she said.

The servants looked at her stunned 'Wait are those plates for us?' Bardroy asked.

Jenavive chuckled 'No for my imaginary friends, now hurry up' she said annoyed.

The servants smiled and run after her to the dining room.

They had dinner together, they laughed, made jokes and… kinda got drunk.  
>At the end of dinner they went to the living room and the fun went on, just like the drinking.<p>

Around 12 pm Finny couldn't walk anymore, everything Mey-rin said wasn't understandable and Bardroy had fallen asleep on the ground, Tanaka was still sober because he only drank tea and went to bed early.

Sebastian had brought them all to bed while Jenavive was still sitting in the living room near the fireplace.

Sebastian came walking, he leaned against the door opening and crossed his arms 'Don't tell me there is nothing wrong, I can see you sulking from miles away'.

Jenavive looked at him over her shoulder and smiled 'It's nothing trust me, I'm just a little bit tired that's all' she stood up and walked to Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed 'I told you not to say It's noting' he said.

Jenavive unbuttoned Sebastians coat and pulled it off 'Don't be so stiff' she said 'Can't you ever relax a bit'.

Sebastian looked at her 'Relaxing with you near me is like… walking into heaven, it's terrible'

Jenavive laughed, she walked back to the fire place and sat down on the ground leaning against some cochins she had put down.

Sebastian sat down next to her and leaned against the wall, he looked at Jenavive.

Jenavive noticed and looked up 'You know…you always look at me with those eyes' she said.

Sebastian was still looking at her 'What kind of eyes are that'.

'Eyes… full of lust, it's always lust'

'And you can't figure out why that is?'

Jenavive looked at the fire 'Well… Alois never looks at me like that so… actually no one looks at me like that, except you'.

'Well… that is because, even though you don't have it anymore.  
>I still want your soul'<p>

Jenavive looked back at Sebastian, she crawled towards him and sat next to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes 'Even though we're so close to the fireplace your still cold as ice' she said joking.

Sebastian smiled and gave her a kiss on her head 'Don't worry, I will always stay like that' he said.

After a few minutes Jenavive had fallen asleep and Sebastian was bringing her to bad, he held her in his arms while he walked to her room, he laid her down on her bed and left the room quietly.

The next morning Jenavive woke up and Sebastian was standing next to her bed 'Good morning milady, we have to get you dressed.  
>Because we are leaving in 2 hours' he said with a fake smile.<p>

Jenavive looked confused and stepped out of bed still a bit sleepy, She dressed into a white dress with small pink hearts on it.  
>Her shoes were pink, and her knee socks were white like the dress.<p>

She tied her hair into a simple ponytail with a pink ribbon.

When she came downstairs the servants were standing at the door and all the suitcases were packed.

Jenavive stared at them 'What's going on?' she asked.

'What does it look like?' Sebastian said, he opened the door and held Jenavives coat up.  
>The servants started to carry the suitcases outside 'We are going to St. Ives' Sebastian said.<p>

'Ho, Ho, Ho'

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated when I said I would but I have been very busy with my drawings and I had 2 biology tests so I had to study.  
>But don't worry I have vacation now for 2 weeks but I can't promise to post this week because of Christmas and my internship so it will probably be next week again. <strong>

**Next chapter will be posted in 2015,** **Merry Christmas and a Happy new year \(o-o)/**


End file.
